Alluring Secret
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Lovino an angel is injured while he was visiting his brother, and is saved by a Spanish man. Lovino falls helplessly in love with Antonio, but the Spaniard has eyes for his brother. Warning: blood, yaoi, cursing, death, implied sex and violence for later.
1. Prologue

**Hello people! I'm writing the story Alluring Secret based off a vocaloid song called Alluring Secret (hence the title) and this is my first story so please tell me what I did wrong so I can become better! I had this idea for a long time before I had a fan fiction account and I couldn't wait to upload it. Oh, and the story takes place around medieval times, not modern. Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Two newborn children were born to the sound of the church bell chime in the fertile season of spring. The children were both male and were named Feliciano and Lovino. Feliciano had beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair. Lovino was a handsome child, with dark brown hair and amber eyes.<em>

_The children's parents were overjoyed at the thought of raising twins, along with their elder son, a seven year old boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. But their happiness didn't last very long. God visited the family one night and informed the Father of the offspring had to be punished, for it was forbidden to have intercourse and have children with a mortal woman._

_God decided that the Father's punishment should be that he and his children should be condemned to burn in hell for all of eternity. But despite the horrors of this punishment, the wife intervened. _

_Desperate to save her children, the Mother made a pact that if she and her husband were to face eternal punishment, her children would be able to live._

_God agreed to these terms, but added the condition of one of their children having to be his servant forever, never being able to be reborn, or to have any feeling of love for mortals. In other words, what his father was. An angel._

_The parents accepted and an angel by the name of Liesbeth soon arrived and led them to Hell._

_The child forced to make due with this affliction, was Lovino. When she returned from the eternal flames, Liesbeth was ordered to take responsibility of Lovino. Liesbeth bowed her head respectfully to God and carried the child to the golden gates of heaven._

_God called upon two more angels, their names Elizabeta and Roderich and they were ordered to pose as humans and as Feliciano's parental figures. God gave them a house to live in and they raised Feliciano. _

_God saw no harm in letting the two siblings see each other every once in a while, but He refused to let Lovino and Feliciano know the reason why their parents were condemned to hell, for he did not want another angel to be free from his grasp._

_But then during one of his visits, Lovino met a certain charming Spanish man…_

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy prologue, I know. But it gets the general idea of what the story is built upon across. Well see you all later! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgot to mention earlier that I twisted the plot around a little bit to make it fit into my enormous imagination. So now with the real story~**

An angel by the name of Lovino glided through the field of pure white clouds and blue skies. His dark brown hair curl stirred as occasional soft breaths of air passed by. He had captivating amber eyes, and a lithe body. Lovino was wearing a white dress shirt, with slits on the shoulder blades to make room for cotton white wings that sprouted on his back, brown slacks, as well as black boots. He was rather attractive, until he opened his mouth at least.

The air was filled with the gift of other angels laughing or playing harps, or whatever they usually did. Sunlight scorched Lovino's eyes, making him wonder for the millionth time why God thought it was a great idea to make peoples 'paradise' so close to the hot god damn sun.

Lovino was traveling to the human realm to visit his brother Feliciano, who he hadn't seen for over a year. However, Lovino was having a little difficulties in finding the golden gates, which should have been easy to find, but they glowed so fucking bright, that he often mistook it for the sun. Lovi swore under his breath as he trudged through the clouds and peered through the bright fake and real sunlight emitting from both sides of him.

"Do you need some help, honey?" a gentle voice called to Lovino. Lovino turned around and spotted Liesbeth, who everyone called Beth, smiling at him. Her almond shaped jade eyes twinkled in the immense amount of sunlight, as her wavy chin-length hair flitted around her. She was wearing a long white robe with a golden rope secured at her tiny waist. She was the one that took raised him after his parents committed their sin, whatever that sin was.

"I-I don't need help damn it! Why would I need help in a place like this! Look, it's almost completely white, I'll have no problem in finding those big ass golden gates!" He snapped at his caretaker.

Beth's eyebrows raised at that. "Yes, exactly why your not already on earth when you left over thirty minutes ago. And watch your language young man! It's against the rules." She lectured him, which of course only annoyed him.

"Shut up! I'm a grown man now! And where in any of this places fucking rules does it say I can't swear?" He retorted, and was about to add something else, but Beth cut him off.

"Save our bickering for later, honey. You should hurry up and see Feli before he get's worried." Lovino grumbled something unintelligible and Beth smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead.

"The gate is over their hon.," she said pointing to the left. "Have fun!" She told him before flying away to chat with her brother, Govert, who had spiky pale brown hair and a vertical scar on his forehead. Lovino was just about to leave to the golden gates when he heard someone call his name.

"Lovino-san! _Matte kudasai_!" Lovi turned around to see an angel, who went by the name of Kiku rapidly flying towards him. Kiku was an Asian man that was fairly short for one of the eldest angels in heaven. He had pitch-black hair and lifeless eyes, which made sense, considering he was dead. He was wearing a short beige tunic rimmed with gold and black shorts that reached his knees and wooden sandals.

"_Che cosa e?"_ Lovino asked the Asian angel.

Kiku was one of the few angels that actually got along with Lovino. In his opinion, everyone was to too damn hyper, perverted, intimidating or whatever. But Kiku was fairly quiet and knew how to read the atmosphere, so Lovino had no problem with the small man. They actually got along well enough where they could have called each other friends.

Kiku dug through the pockets of his shorts and pulled out a token. "You forgot your pass." Kiku explained before bidding him good-bye and hurrying away to his bossy older brother Yao and his younger siblings.

Lovino was interrupted from his flight by Alfred who was stuffing his face with hamburgers(and some other guy called Mathew that Lovino couldn't remember, but he had a polar bear), Ivan who wanted him to be one with him and his creepy sister Natalia( how they got into heaven, was a mystery to him), and Vash, who was feeling trigger-happy today, and Lovino flew faster than he ever did before.

Soon though, Lovino soon arrived at enormous golden gates, and he was greeted with two male angels guarding the door. One of the angels with blonde shoulder-length hair and green eyes stepped forward flicking his hair back rudely.

"Like, do you have the weird shiny-thingy to like leave?" He asked Lovino snappishly and Lovino looked at him confused. He had never heard someone talk so strange. The other angel, one with long wavy brown and green eyes sighed.

"What he means is please show us the token." He said. The blonde one straightened up indignantly. "Toris! That is like, totally not cool to correct someone!" And the brown haired angel sighed.

"Feliks, Lovino doesn't hang around you enough to understand what you mean." The newly named angel Toris informed Feliks. Wait, how the hell did he know Lovino when they never met before? Oh well.

"Yeah but like still!" Feliks began, but Lovino cut in impatiently.

"Here, I have the shitty token. Just take it so I can finally leave." He snapped and handed Toris a small golden token with a cross on it.

Toris took the token and the golden gates swung open. Lovino finally got to pass into the human realm, but the clouds were dark gray and rumbled promising lightning. Lovino looked at it with wariness, but folded his wings in, and plunged down towards the storm.

The angel finally reached the slick surface of the earth and his boots met the wet solid ground. He had landed in a dense forest and the charcoal black sky and lightning didn't help. Lovino willed for his wings to become hidden, and he felt cold seer his wings, and when he glanced at his back, nothing was there. He could still feel his wings of course.

Lovino glanced around searching for Feliciano's cottage. The rain was apparently against him, because it made it practically impossible to see anything.

"Damn it old man, can't you make the rain just a little gentler." Lovino grumbled. God answered his question by making the rain pound down harder.

"Fuck you." Lovino growled and thunder rumbled softly, showing that the damn Old Timer was laughing at him. Lovino trudged through the forest, his boots squishing against the dirt. A lone branch disconnected with it's tree and slapped poor Lovino in the face as he went.

Lovino (unsurprisingly) swore and continued traipsing, and he finally spotted a cobblestone pathway a couple of yards away. "About fucking time."

Suddenly the angel heard a growl emit from behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with a creature with glowing red eyes.

Lovino felt ice bloom throughout his blood, and he slowly backed away from the creature. The creature just inched closer. It had a sleek ripped body and it had two heads. One was a lion and the other was a… a goat? The thing had a snake for a tail and it whipped around and hissed at Lovino, it's eyes glowing with malice. It towered over Lovino and it lunged for him, eager to taste angel blood.

Lovino felt agony burn at his torso and he let out a scream. He recalled vaguely the snake tail bit him in the side of his abdomen.

He felt like lava was being massaged into his skin and being dipped in acid repeatedly. As the creature tore at his chest, Lovino heard three voices yelling. All men, but only one sounded familiar, it sounded like his older brother… that damn blonde pervert…

And with that last thought, the angel succumbed into unconsciousness…

**Aaaaaaaand that's where we stop for today! *shot* I'm doing another story other than this, it's an actual novel and I've got school, but I get through things pretty fast so maybe it won't be such a big problem! Yeah, I looked at Dutch names to decide what I should call Belgium and Netherlands, so… see ya later!**

**Lovino=Romano/South Italy**

**Feliciano=Venenziano/North Italy**

**Liesbeth=Belgium**

**Govert=Netherlands**

**Kiku=Japan**

**Yao=China**

**Yong Soo=South Korea **

**Mei=Taiwan**

**Li Xiao=Hong Kong**

**Ivan=Russia**

**Alfred=America**

**Mathew=Canada**

**Vash=Switzerland**

**Natalia=Belarus**

**Toris=Lithuania**

**Feliks=Poland**

**Everyone so far, the list shall be bigger next time we meet… or shorter *evil laughter***

**TRANSALTIONS**

**Matte Kudasai=Please wait**

**Che cosa e?=What is it (or so Google translate says…)**


	3. Chapter 2

**ERROR IN THE INFORMATION I GAVE IN THE PROLOGUE. The story doesn't take place in the medieval ages, but it's the ages around the original Alluring Secret. (Author is to dense to figure out what era it was though) okay STORY TIME!**

"_Father?" A younger version of Lovino called to an Old Man. _

_The Old Man turned His head, and gazed back at the boy. "Yes my child? What is it that you need?"_

_Lovino shook his head softly and ran to Father, the man mostly addressed as God. Lovino buried his head in God's pure white robes, his wings fluttering restlessly._

"_Did… Did Mommy and Daddy love me?" He mumbled through Father's clothing. God paused and regarded the boy. He thought carefully over what his response should be, for He knew even though Lovino appeared to have a heart made of stone, it was actually fragile and delicate as glass that could shatter any moment._

_Lovino's parents showed infinite loyalty when they surrendered themselves to eternal punishment, just to keep their remaining children alive. There was no doubt._

_Slowly God nodded. "Yes Lovino, they loved you very much."_

_The young angels eyes slowly shifted towards His very own. They had tears in them._

Lovino's eyes snapped open and he instantly regretted that because everything was so _fucking bright._

The angel was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. A chestnut nightstand resided next to the handcrafted bed, and was sitting on a rustic rug. A wardrobe was tucked into a corner of the large room and a mirror was hanging onto the wall next to it. And there, of course was a big ass window that was right next to Lovino's bedside.

Lovino grumbled something and began to drift on back to sleep, when he suddenly froze.

That monster. What the hell happened to it? Why isn't he dead? Wait, stupid question. He can't die. He's an angel for God's sake. But where those voices come from? And why the hell did one of them sound like that perverted bastard? And where the hell is he?

Lovino pondered over his mountain of questions for a while and sat up. Instantly daggers of pain jabbed his chest. The young man winced and he yanked the covers of his torso.

His chest was secured with so much of what appeared to be bandages, it made his chest look twice as big as it was before. It took Lovino a moment to realize his shirt and boots were gone, and his shorts were replaced with dark brown slacks.

Slowly, the angel managed climbed out of the bed without hurting himself, and he started towards the door. Right when he was about to turn the knob, the door swung open and two grown men appeared. One of them was an albino with a yellow chick on his shoulder and the other one was… Oh God, not_ him!_

The, ugh, other one was a man that had wavy blonde hair that came down to his chin and a goatee. He had familiar blue eyes. The blonde man smiled at Lovino.

"_Mon Petit frere!" _The man said with a smile. "How are you doing? Father has treated you well, _non?"_

Lovino showed his initial shock as annoyance. "F-Francis you damn perverted bastard! Why the hell are _you_ here! Wait, what the hell happened anyway!" Lovino growled, inwardly shuddering at the thought of being in the same room as Francis.

Francis smiled and wagged his index finger in Lovino's face. "Now, now Lovino. It's not polite to talk to your elder like that." He scolded fondly, and Lovino scoffed. The albino behind him snickered.

"KESESESE, you two talk like there ain't no tomorrow! I'm the awesome Gilbert! And this little guy here is Gilbird! Say hi little buddy!" The chick made no sound.

"Aww come on now, don't be shy!"

"Sorry to interrupt your little one-sided conversation, but where. The. Fuck. Am. I?" Lovino spat out, losing his patience making the albino smirk.

"Your at Antonio's place! He isn't here right now, but we dragged your sorry hide here after that chimera beat the crap outta ya! Which the awesome me defeated single-handedly!" He said striking an 'awesome pose' at the last remark. God, he reminded Lovino of one hamburger bastard he could think of.

"It's not very nice to take credit for other peoples work, _mi amigo!_" A new voice chided. Lovino turned and his eyes met with another mans. The new man looked Spanish and had thick curly hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes, that stared deeply into Lovino's amber ones. He was carrying a basket full of tomatoes.

This guy, he made Lovino feel some strange emotion. It felt sort of tingly…like a longing…

"Nice to meet you Lovi! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Francis told me _all_ about you!' He said brightly and gave Lovino a giant grin. Lovino felt heat rush to his cheeks and his heart slam against his ribs like it had a sledge hammer. Trying to hide it, he began spluttering.

"Y-you bastard! What the hell is your problem?"

The Spaniard looked puzzled. "My problem? What do you mean?"

"Oh.. Uh…" He began stuttering and Gilbert and Francis gave each other amused looks and slipped out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"You know what your problem is!" Lovino snapped, still trying to think of a good reason to yell at Antonio like that.

"I do?"

"Yeah you do!"

"What is it?"

"It's, um, rude to give someone a nickname when you just met them, tomato bastard!" Lovino finally said.

Antonio frowned at the man. "You mean Lovi?"

"Yes, that! And quit calling me that, bastard!"

"Eh? But Why? Lovi sounds so much cuter!" Antonio said and Lovino's face flushed. The Spanish man grinned at him.

"Why Lovi, you look just like a tomato!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard!" Lovino spat, involuntary using the tomato part from his comment and head-butted Antonio in the stomach. Antonio doubled over, and Lovino pushed past him. Then Lovino remembered why the hell he even came to earth in the first place and he marched up to Francis and Gilbert who were against the wall in the hallway, trying to listen in to their conversation, he supposed.

"Okay so where can I get to Feliciano's house? He's probably bawling his eyes out, freaking out where I am." He demanded from his brother and the albino.

"KESESESE, we were planning to take you to him as soon as you got up, and as soon as you got dressed." Gilbert chuckled and his eyes scanned Lovino. Lovino looked down and remembered he was only in bandages and slacks and his face turned red.

"Well, _I _for one certainly wouldn't mind if Lovino stayed dressed like this." Francis purred and looked at Lovino with a weird glint in his eyes. Lewd bastard.

Lovino hurried back into the room, where Antonio still was and tugged on his boots, but he couldn't find his shirt.

"Okay, tomato bastard, where did you put my shirt?" Lovino demanded looking around the room.

"Your wearing it right now Lovi~" Antonio informed him cheerfully. Lovino realized that his bandages were made of his shirt.

"What the fuck, why the hell did you use my shirt as bandages you moron!" He cried. Antonio blinked. "But Lovi, when we found the chimera attacking you we had no bandages, so we had to improvise. By the way, chimera's have been more frequent lately, so you should be careful going anywhere alone." He said and smiled at him.

Lovino scowled. "Then what the hell am I supposed to wear now, bastard?" Antonio walked over and rummaged through the wardrobe, and brought out a brown overcoat and a light blue dress shirt. He tossed it to Lovino.

"Well this is all I've got in here that fits you, so get dressed and we'll take you to your brother, my little tomato." Antonio says.

"Who are you calling your tomato, you bastard!"

The sun was dipping below the canvas of pink and orange as Lovino rode horse back along with 'The Bad Touch' as they called themselves. Antonio brought the basket of tomatoes from earlier (that Lovino somehow didn't manage to knock out of Antonio's hands at the head-butt) as a present to Feliciano, which made sense to Lovino, since they both seemed to be idiots.

Gilbert and Francis got their own individual horses, but Lovino was stuck with the damn tomato bastard and he had to wrap his arms around the guys fucking stomach, which made him get that strange feeling again.

After what seemed like an eon, the party arrived at Feliciano's cottage. The cottage looked as if it hadn't change in the seventeen years God created it. It appeared as if it was crafted out of rocks from a riverbed and it had a thatched roof and a chimney that was connected to the side. It had an array of different colored roses that surrounded the dirt path that led to the door.

The Bad Touch Trio and Lovino dismounted their horses and tied their reins to a magnolia tree, and approached the door. Francis rapped the door and it opened revealing a Italian man with a worried expression that quickly went away when he saw Lovino.

"_Fratello!_ There you are! When you didn't come last night I was so worried!" Feliciano cried and flung his arms around Lovino. The Italian angel scowled and peeled his twin off of him. His younger brother looked slightly hurt but then he spotted his other elder brother and he went back to being excited and ushered everyone into his home.

"Big brother France! I haven't seen you in a long, long time!" Feliciano chirped perkily.

"Yes, it _has _been such a long time, _non?_" Francis purred and wrapped his arm around the younger Italian. "I happen to be very, very concerned of your growth development since you are the same size you were last year Feli~"

"Really?"

"Yes, it may be a big deal so we may have to check in your bedroom to see how serious it is-" Francis was cut off when a frying pan slammed into his face, making a _BANG _sound. A woman in a simple white dress with long wavy pale brown hair with blazing green eyes emerged from nowhere along with a man attired in a blue fuchsia coat with black hair with an ahoge and fascinating violet eyes. Lovino recognized them instantly from heaven.

Elizabeta frowned at Francis, as he groaned and rubbed his head and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't violate my little Feli, you pervert." She warned. "Same goes for you too Gilbert." She added to the albino.

"Hey! That is so not awesome!"

"Whatever."

"Elizabeta, please keep your composure" Roderich, the man said with a sigh.

She smiled sweetly at her husband. "Okay Roderich dear, I just wanted to give them a little warning~" She purrs with a fake kind look at the two members of the bad touch trio. "So of _course_ they'll pay attention to it, right?"

Before Elizabeta could do anything else rash, Antonio stepped forward with the basket of tomatoes cradled in his arms. Feliciano blinked and smiled at Antonio.

"Vee~ are those for me?"

"Yup! I picked them all especially for you!"

"Thank you Toni!" Feliciano said happily. "Can I have one right now?" The Spaniard grinned at him and nodded. Feliciano selected one and took a bite. Tomato juice dripped down his chin.

"Vee~ these taste so yummy Toni!" Antonio smiled at him and patted Feliciano's head.

"Your so cute Feli~"

After a while Elizabeta and Roderich said they had to go home, where Gilbert and Antonio were the only people that didn't know that the home they were talking about was actually heaven, and it left the five of them in the kitchen.

Gilbert was telling everyone how awesome he was, while Francis silently groped Antonio while Lovino remained tense and prayed that Francis wouldn't turn his actions towards him.

The sun finally submerged and the sky turned dark. The Bad Touch Trio got up and was about to leave when Feliciano grabbed Francis's and Gilbert's arms.

"Vee~ you guys don't have to leave right now!" Feliciano cried. Antonio and the other two gave the younger Italian an apologetic look.

"Sorry Feli, it's late and if we wait any longer, the chimera's might come out to play." Antonio told him.

The Italians shoulders sagged and he suddenly perked up as an idea came to him.

"Then why don't you all sleep over! We can make pasta's and tell each other stories and have lots of fun!" Feliciano offered, giving them all the big puppy-eyes. They caved in after three seconds.

"Well I don't see why not. We'll all sleep naked too, _non?_"

"I'm totally going to make this night awesome!"

"We're going to have so much fun tonight Feli~"

_Oh great._ Lovino thought disgustedly. _A night with pervert bastard, albino bastard, and tomato bastard. This is going to be fucking great._ _But Antonio's going to be here, so it won't be so bad right?_

…

Wait. Did he just think that?

A heat wave blew onto Lovino's face and he got up abruptly so no one could see it and marched towards one of the guest rooms.

"Vee? _Fratello _where are you going?"

"Bed." He retorted and entered the room and slammed the door for good measure. Lovino plopped himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why the fuck did he keep thinking about that tomato bastard? And why did he feel so funny around him. He could only find one answer to his problem at the moment. Procrastinate it and sleep.

Lovino stripped himself of all his clothes and burrowed under the refuge of the bed. He instantly fell into a deep slumber.

**Yeah, I know that Hungary and Austria didn't stick around to long in this chapter because I have difficulties writing about more than two people in a room. So yeah…**

**Who is who:**

**Francis=France **

**Gilbert=Prussia**

**Antonio=Spain**

**Feliciano=North Italy/Veneziano **

**Elizabeta=Hungary**

**Roderich=Austria**

**TRANSLATONS:**

_Mon Petit frere=_ My little brother (Google translated)

_Non=_ No

_Mi amigo=_My friend

_Fratello=_ Brother


	4. Chapter 3

_Flames licked greedily at the high grass of a burning meadow as five-year old Lovino raced by. Smoke filled Lovino's nostrils as the flames threw black ashes into the air, only for them to float back down and repeat the process. The young angel felt pain rake into his back and wings. Lovino didn't have to look behind him to know that his wings were shredded beyond repair, that he would never be able to take flight again. However he had bigger problems to deal with. He looked around wildly for his brothers. Where were they?_

"_Francis? Feliciano? Where are you? Answer me damn it!" He screeched into the dark gray sky. From the corner of his eye, he can see two people, one with auburn hair, the other with blonde on the hillside below him with fire dancing in front of them. _

_To the boy's horror, the two of them ran straight into the flames and disappeared.. He charged down the hill of the meadow. Lovino placed one of his feet wrongly and his body jerked forward and he flew down the hill. _

_His body landed on a patch of hard-packed dirt and had the wind knocked out of him. A buzzing noise filled his ears and Lovino rolled over onto his knees and coughed, struggling to regain his lost breath, which was difficult due to the great amount of smoke circulating in the air. Lovino raised his eyes and searched wildly for his brothers. Where are they and why the fuck did they run right into the fire?_

_The angel heaved himself to his feet and felt a stab of agony on his right ankle. Glancing down, he realized that the joint was swollen three times its normal size. He gritted his teeth and began to limp in the direction of the flames where his brothers were thought to have run towards._

"_F-Francis…Feli… where did you go?" He coughed. Lovino felt like his lungs themselves were on fire and he began to feel dizzy and light-headed. God, it wouldn't be good at all if he fainted here. It was dangerous for him to stay at the meadow any longer, but he had to find Francis and Feliciano. They were all the family he had left when his parents died. But… he was so tired…_

_The air was pierced by long tortured screams, from voices he knew all too well. _

_Terrified of what happened to his brothers, Lovino bolted to the source of the noise best as he could with his injured ankle. When Lovino saw the scene in front of him, he wished that he was somewhere else, far, far away._

_Francis and Feliciano were chained to a cross, one of them on the front, the other on the back. They were covered with a blanket of blaze screaming and crying, begging for help. _

_Lovino wanted to run and kick dirt on the flames as fast as he could and untie his siblings, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear._

'_God, oh Father, please don't take them away from me'. He thought frantically and he heard someone chuckle from behind him. Lovino whirled around and came face to face with Antonio._

_Antonio's usually bright and friendly jade eyes were replaced with a dark and sinister look. The man chuckled at the angel and he took a few steps closer towards him._

_Lovino's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, closer to the flames that were ending his brothers lives._

_Antonio smiled coldly at Lovino. "What's wrong Lovi~? you look frightened" The man cooed taking another step forward, and Lovino whimpered. Antonio sneered at Lovino's fear. "A-Antonio… what…why…" Lovino choked with tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Antonio tipped his head to the side questioningly. _

"_What do you mean 'why' Lovi? You're the one that caused all of this, remember?" The Spaniard purred with a cruel glint in his eyes. Lovino froze in shock and felt his blood turn cold, as hazy ,unclear memories surged through him. It didn't tell him everything, but it told him enough._

_This did happen because of him… Oh god why? A tingling sensation abruptly overcame Lovino and he changed into his regular seventeen year old self._

_Antonio studied Lovino with smug eyes. "Do you remember now my little tomato?" He purred seductively and he wrapped his arms around Lovino, keeping his head back so he could stare at him._

"_I-I…" Lovino stuttered and tears rolled down his cheeks. A shudder ran through his body when he heard his twin brother wail, and his shoulders began to shake. The angel let out a cry and he buried his face in Antonio's chest._

_As sobs racked his body, the Spaniard kissed Lovino's hair and rubbed his hand up and down the Italian's back comfortingly, even though he felt amused at the man's misery. _

_The screaming behind the two figures slowly halted and nothing was heard except the crackling of the flames and the sobs of a broken, regretful angel…_

"Vee~ _Fratello _are you okay? Did you not sleep well last night?" Feliciano asked looking up from the pasta breakfast he was making when Lovino sauntered into the kitchen. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio glanced up to see what Feliciano meant. Lovino had bags under his eyes and his face was pale from the dream he had last night. Even so, the angel scowled.

"Damn straight I'm okay moron. Hell, I slept like a friggin' baby." He said and yanked one of the chairs from under the table and sat down. He glanced up and saw Francis studying him with raised eyebrows. _I'll tell you later, damn it!_ The Frenchman got the message and started to dig into his crepes.

"KESESESESE yeah, you really look like it." Gilbert snickered with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Shut the hell up potato bastard!"

"Lovi~ You shouldn't be so rude~" Antonio said putting a hand on the angels shoulder, and Lovino cringed not wanting to be near the Spaniard today, remembering his dream from last night. But luckily the Spaniard was to dense to notice. "Shut up tomato bastard!" Lovino grumbled.

"Vee~ _fratello~_ the linguini is done~" Feliciano chirped and set a plate overflowing with the pasta in front of Lovino. The mouthwatering smell floated to Lovino's nose and his stomach growled. Within a matter of minutes, the food had been completely consumed. Feliciano helped himself to the pasta as well, and collected everybody's plates and went to the kitchen to wash them. When Feliciano returned he was pulling on an overcoat over his dress shirt. Lovino looked at him intrusively.

"Where are you going?" He asked his brother.

"Vee~ I ran out of pasta and paprika so I'm going to go to the market to get some more." Feliciano replied and began to head out the door. "I'm going with you then." Lovino said instantly, reluctant for Feliciano to get out of his sight. Not that he cared about his brother…(TSUNDERE)

The younger Italians eyes brightened. "Vee~ You're coming too _Fratello?_" Feliciano turned his gaze over to the Bad Touch Trio. "Are you guys going to come too?" He asked them. Francis and Gilbert shook their heads in unison.

"_Je suis desole, _but I have to go to work soon. The Bonnefoy Café won't run by itself, _non_?" Francis told Feliciano regretfully.

"Yeah and there's this rapist dude who's bounty I gotta collect. Sadik Adnan is his name, and he's worth a boatload of money!" Gilbert said with a grin.

"Well I don't have anything planned for today so I can join you." Antonio said with his permanent smile.

Well, So much for not dealing with him.

"Vee~ Then let's go!"

Gilbert and Francis parted ways with Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano at the front door and they rode away to their separate destinations on their horses. The remaining three mounted their horses as well. Feliciano let Lovino borrow one of his horses so he didn't have to share with Antonio again and they rode away. Within a few minutes they arrived at the marketplace and boarded their horses into a rental stable.

"Vee~ It kind of crowded." Feliciano remarked when they got into the plaza. That was quite and understatement in Lovino's opinion. People had to push past others just to walk and their bodies almost always came in contact with strangers. And it was noisy as hell.

The trio ambled through the honey-thick crowd and struggled in vain to find the stores that sold pasta and spices.

"Well this isn't getting anywhere." Lovino noted after ten minutes going by and they still hadn't found the separate stores.

"Maybe we would have better luck if we split up." Antonio suggested. That was a horrible suggestion to Lovino and he was about to reject the idea, when Feliciano piped up. "That's a great idea! You can go with _fratello _to get the paprika!"

Lovino groaned inwardly as the Spaniard agreed. "Okay! Let's go Lovi~" The Spaniard said and grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. _Great. Just great._

"We finally found the store!" Antonio exclaimed when they finally approached an old spice store with a thatched roof that took them _five freaking hours_ to find.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get the fucking spice so we can hurry the hell up and leave."

"That's so not cute Lovi!"

Lovino ignored the Spaniard and marched inside the store. It was filled with foreign and naturally grown spices, neatly assorted on shelves. The large amount of mixtures and smells made Lovino feel light-headed. Antonio followed Lovino and scanned the shelves of the store searching for the paprika.

"Remind me again, why the hell do we have to get paprika to make pasta?"

"Paprika completes everything!"

"Stupid bastard."

After twenty long minutes, they still were unsuccessful in finding the spice and the sky was once again becoming dark and rainy.

"Damn it, this is taking forever! Let's just leave now bastard, we can survive without the fucking paprika for one night." Lovino said to the Spaniard.

"Eh? But Lovi, Feli was counting on us to get it~" Antonio whined, which pissed off the angel.

"Like I care tomato bastard! And quit calling Feliciano Feli and me Lovi!" Lovino snapped and stormed out into the pouring rain. Lovino shivered and began to walk quickly back to the horse stalls.

"Damn whiny bastard." He grumbled and thunder rumbled in agreement. Lovino continued to mutter things under his breath about Antonio, when someone suddenly wrapped their arm around Lovino's neck like a boa constrictor.

Lovino let out a gasp as he struggled to get away from his captor. A hand darted out and fastened itself around Lovino's abdomen and the person began to drag him towards the shadows of an alleyway.

The Italian struggled against the person, trying to get away and the person complied and threw him against the wall.

Lovino gritted his teeth and glared at the person attacking him. The person was male with olive skin, a little bit darker than Lovino's own, but Lovino couldn't see the person's face as it was covered with a platinum mask.

The man snickered at Lovino and pulled a rope off of his belt, a feature Lovino didn't notice before, and he grabbed the angels shoulder, spun him around, and quickly bound his wrists together. The man picked up Lovino and set him down onto his shoulder like a rag doll.

Lovino struggled to wriggle free and attempted to kick the man in the crotch, but he failed miserably. The man whistled sharply and a stallion appeared and the man dropped Lovino like a sack on the horses croup and secured him tightly.

The Italian hissed like an angry cat and the man growled and slapped him across the face, making the angels cheek sting. "Shut up you pathetic little brat." He hissed and mounted the horse. The man clucked his tongue once and the horse whinnied and began to gallop away, its lower half bucking up against Lovino's stomach.

The man guided his horse to a forest just as the rain was beginning to let up slightly. The two men reached the edge of the forest where a bridge marked a pathway to get across the river that was about a fifty feet drop from a cliff. Suddenly, the man jerked his horse to a halt, causing Lovino to wheeze from the sudden force.

The man dismounted and lugged Lovino off oh his steed and dropped him face-first onto the ground.

Lovino spluttered and rolled on to his back and leaned against a tree. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He asked angrily as the man leaned over him.

The man smirked, "Who am I? I go by a lot of names, but my given name was Sadik Adnan," Lovino paled as he remembered the name from listening in on the conversation Feliciano had with Gilbert. Sadik continued as if he didn't notice the Italian blanch, "As for what I want, well, I got a contract to fulfill from my employer, and he wanted an angels body for a spell."

Lovino's eyes widened. How did this (Sa, Sir, Sad? Bah, whatever his name was!) know that he was an angel? And what spell?

Sadik's hand reached out and brushed against Lovino's cheek as he studied his face, making the angel flinch. "You know, your pretty hot. I don't think my employer would mind if I had a little fun with you…" Sadik purred and snatched up the angels bound wrists and pinned them against the tree over his head. Sadik got down on his knees and slipped his other hand under Lovino's shirt.

Lovino gasped and struggled and writhed, attempting to become free of the molesters grasp, but he was unable to.

Sadik chuckled and leaned over and nipped Lovino's neck. The angel breathed in sharply, as Sadik chuckled and ran his hand down Lovino's abdomen, going to close for comfort near his pants.

Without warning, another person grabbed Sadik's by his shirt and yanked him backwards. Sadik yelped and twisted out of the person's grip and unsheathed a machete that was hanging by his belt. Lovino didn't know what was going on, but he began to twist his wrists, trying to get the rope off.

"What do you want?" Sadik demanded the mysterious person. The person walked into a shaft of moonlight, exposing his face.

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise, "Antonio!"

Antonio smiled pleasantly, though the look in his green eyes betrayed his carefree expression. His face reminded Lovino of the dream he had last night.

"Sadik, it's a pleasure to see you after such a long time." Antonio said, his voice oozing with fake joy.

"Antonio." Sadik said shakily and backed away. Lovino watched in confusion. These two knew each other? Sadik quickly regained his poise and straightened up with an evil smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time my friend! How have you been Toni~"

"Don't play that game Sadik," Antonio chided stepping forward, revealing a battle axe that Lovino hadn't seen before. "What were you just doing with Lovi?"

"I was just trying to show him a good time," Sadik said before adding, "and I don't really appreciate you interrupting us." Then he suddenly darted forward towards Antonio and he swung his machete and Lovino screamed.

Luckily Antonio anticipated that move, and he moved swiftly out of the way, and raised his battle axe and grazed Sadik's arm. Sadik growled and the two men started to circle each other like vultures. Lovino watched them horrified and hastily tried to get the rope undone. He had to help Antonio before things took a turn for the worst.

At the same time, Antonio and Sadik attacked each other, thus knocking both their weapons out of their hands and into the dark river that flowed in the crevice of the cliff.

Both of the men froze for about three seconds before deciding to continue the fight with their fists. Antonio managed to punch Sadik in the stomach and in the jaw, while Sadik only managed to graze Antonio's cheek. The look in Antonio's eyes were extremely murderous.

Lovino succeeded in loosening the rope and he looked up at the fight triumphantly in being able to help Antonio now. But triumph changed to distress as he saw both men topple down from the cliffs edge and into the river, fifty feet below…

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

_Je suis desole=_I'm sorry (Google translate)

**Who is who:**

Sadik Adnan= Turkey


	5. Chapter 4

_An angel gazed unwaveringly into a crystal ball that stood alone in the middle of a dark room filled with leather-bound books. He frowned as he saw the events of Lovino's capture, Sadik Adnan's rape attempt, and Antonio's interference._

_The angel sighed and he ran a hand through spiky blond hair. His bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion at all of this. He didn't know why he was given the task from Father to have Sadik kidnap Lovino Vargas. He was God's own angel for His sake!_

_The angels green eyes sparkled in annoyance and he recalled the conversation he had with Father the day before this incident occurred._

"_YOOOO! 'Sup British dude!" A surprise guest called to him one morning while he was making his 'delicious' scones at his home, tucked into the white clouds of heaven. The angel's eye twitched in annoyance and he turned his attention from the basket of gray, freshly baked goods, which caused his visitor to cower in horror, as he was already fazed from the fact the angel was wearing a floral apron._

"_Yes, what is it Alfred?" He said in impatiently. Alfred straightened up and cleared his throat once, eyeing the pastries warily._

"_God wants to have audience with you Artie!" Alfred said in his loud obnoxious voice, that for some reason 'Artie' liked so much. 'Arties' eyes widened in dismay._

"_You wanker! You should have told me sooner!" The angel cried and he pulled off his apron, flinging it to Alfred and he fluttered out the door and into a Greek style temple. 'Artie' bumped into something weird on his way through the golden arches of the palace that's companion was a polar bear, but he paid no attention to it._

_The angel was panting heavily on the mosaic floors and he glanced up to see God sitting on a golden throne with an arched eyebrow. _

"_You got here earlier than I expected." God said and his gaze shifted to the basket of pastries Artie unknowingly had still clutched in his hands. "Oh, I see you've brought the pastries. How… wonderful." Artie frowned. Why did he sound so disappointed?_

_Father shook his head and looked him straight in the eye. "Anyway, Arthur, I have a very important job I need someone of your skill to complete." _

_Arthur blinked. "A job?"_

_God nodded. "Yes, I need you to have Sadik Adnan, a fugitive, to kidnap Lovino Vargas." God said and Arthur stared at him in disbelief. _

"_You want me to kidnap one of your own angels?" He asked, mystified. Father nodded once more._

"_Dare I ask… Why?"_

_Father sighed irritably, and Arthur wondered if he was going to blast him into oblivion when he responded, "I want to test the loyalty he has to me. I have a strange assumption that he will end up like his father. Fall in love with a mortal and be condemned to hell for all of eternity." And He smirked at Arthur. "You felt a touch of what that felt like, didn't you Arthur? You fell for… my, what was his name again? Oh yes, Francis Bonnefoy."_

_Arthur felt a flash of anger and he stiffened up and he gritted his teeth and as politely as he could muster, he said, "Yes. I did. But my loyalty is to you my lord, as your avenger angel."_

_God nodded approvingly and he looked at Arthur. "So you accept the job?" "Yes. But what excuse should I use for Sadik?"_

_Father stood from his throne and turned around and began walking away waving his hand absently at Arthur. "Tell him that you need his body for a spell. You still practice Black Magic, don't you Arthur? Oh, and one more thing, whatever happens to Lovino, don't intervene." And with that he had disappeared in a flash of light._

_And here Arthur was now. He sighed and waved a hand over the ball and the scene left off where Antonio was falling off a cliff with the fugitive himself._

_Arthur's gaze turned to the shelves of his spell room, that instead of being covered with books, were covered with thousands of wings, bloodied at the part where an angels back should have been._

"_I won't let another angel end up with heartbreak or a tragedy because of a mortal. I won't let you end up like your father or me, Lovino." The big-browed angel vowed._

Lovino's brain could barely process the seen happening in front of him. But when it finally got through, horror lit up in his eyes.

"ANTONIO!" The angel screeched. The Italian dove to the edge of the cliff, hysterically looking for any sign of the Spaniard. His heart fell like a boulder down a hillside when

he found two figures drop into the murky black water.

Lovino scarcely remembered letting out his wings and spreading them and diving down towards the river.

The angel swooped over the river, desperately searching for Antonio, and a little bit to his left he noticed a body bob up. Lovino instantly grabbed the arms of the figure and let out a yelp when he stared into the lifeless eyes of Sadik Adnan. Startled, he dropped the body and it was swept down river.

"A-Antonio! Antonio!" Lovino began to call into the darkness. In the corner of his eye, he see's a dark shadow in the water below him sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the water.

Not thinking twice, the angel took a deep breath of air and submerged himself under water. Holding his breath, the Italian looked rapidly for the Spaniard. He finally spots the Spaniard, and he uses his wings like paddles to push himself closer to his body until he hovered over it.

Lovino's breath began to run out and he grabbed the Spaniard and hugged his against his chest and flapped his wings once, creating a flurry of tiny bubbles and sent him rocketing to the surface.

When he broke the surface he took a big gulp of air and began to paddle his way to the river bank. There, he dropped Antonio onto his back and began to cough violently. Glancing over, he felt a flash of panic and realized the person he just rescued wasn't breathing at all. Lovino panted and crawled over to Antonio's side, straining to figure out how to save someone when they had lungs filled with water. _Damn it all! Feliciano's a doctor right? Why didn't he teach me how to do_ _right, damn it!_

_Then _he remembered how to do it.

Despite the situation, his cheeks turned into a flaming red and he stared at the Spaniard, for what seemed like an hour. Oh God, did he really have to? Yeah he had, unless he wanted him to die. Lovino swallowed and lowered himself reluctantly down to Antonio's face and put his mouth on his, pressing his soft lips against the other mans. Lovino never really kissed anyone before (N-not like this counted as a kiss! … You know what? Fuck you.) but it felt… exhilarating. The angel internally slapped himself. _NO! Focus you moron!_

Okay, so by this time the guy's face was practically molten lava and the funny feeling returned to his chest, and it felt like someone was tickling his heart with a feather, as he blew into Antonio's mouth repeatedly. Lovino pulled away from him and unbuttoned the Spanish man's shirt and began pumping over his chest. _Breathe… please… please bastard. _Lovino thought desperately, and when he thought he was going to fail, the bastard let out a spluttering cough and water erupted from his mouth spilling onto his cheeks.

Relief fell over Lovino and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and his cheeks changed back to normal. Antonio's okay now. Thank god.

"_F-fratello!_" Lovino heard someone cry. The angel spun around and saw his brother bolting towards him on his horse, Josephine. (to those who watch vocaloid video's and get the reference of the horses name, kudos.)

Josephine skidded to a halt about two meters from where Lovino and Antonio were and Feliciano quickly dismounted and bolted towards them. Feliciano's eyes widened at the scene in front of him and his body openly became tense and he knelt down beside Antonio (who was still spluttering) and started working his doctor magic and crap, while Lovino explained what happened.

When he finished his survey of Antonio, tension slipped off of Feliciano's body and he turned to his brother. "Vee~ He'll be fine. His body isn't going through shock or anything. Toni is trembling though, but that can be helped through a warm bath and food." He told his brother reassuringly, seeing how he was looking quite concerned. The concern quickly transformed into anger and Lovino felt his face heat up once more.

"Y-you idiot! Whoever said I was worried about the bastard!" He spat at his brother, angrily, which made Feliciano giggle.

"I just thought you might want to know~" His brother said smiling and turned his attention back to Antonio. "Vee~ I think he's going to wake up soon." Then he suddenly froze and spun around, wide-eyed to his brother's back. Lovino turned his head around and he paled realizing what his brother was staring at.

Oh, _shit!_

His wings!

Panic returned to the pits of Lovino's stomach and he started freaking out, internally. What the hell is he going to do? He can't hide his wings right now!

Feliciano yelped when the Spanish man stirred, letting out a groan, and he turned to his twin, gesturing wildly towards some boulders. "There! Hide there!" He cried. Lovino didn't need to be told twice.

Lovino dived towards the rocks and crouched down enough so that he could be hidden, but so he could peek around them and see his brother and his savior.

Antonio's eyelids fluttered open and he used his elbows to prop himself up. He looked around in confusion. Glancing to his left he saw Feliciano next to him. "Eh? Feli? W-what happened?"

"_Fratello_ said that when you were fighting the molester, you fell over the cliff and into the river. Luckily _fratello _was there to save you!" He told Antonio who was listening intently. Antonio blinked and slowly nodded. "I see… so he saved me…" He murmured and Lovino blushed and cringed from behind the boulder, feeling bashful. Wait. Bashful? Holy shit, after this is over he's going to have Feliciano take a look at his head.

Suddenly Antonio sat up completely, startling the Italian twins. "Wait, speaking of which, where is Lovi?" He asked Feliciano, who became flustered by the question.

"Eh? V-vee, um, y-you see, uh, he went… uh…" Feliciano stuttered, and he glanced back at Lovino exasperated. _Vee! Fratello what do I tell him? _He wailed inwardly, using their long forgotten twin telepathy.

_T-tell him…God Damn it, don't ask me to make these things up on short notice! _He snapped back. _Vee! Please come up with one now! I'm out of ideas, and he might get suspicious!_

_Fine! Tell him that… uh… you told me to get his horse! Yeah, that's a decent excuse._

_Okay! But, you should really do it though. It's almost midnight and I can distract Toni so you can go._

…_fine._

"Feli?" Antonio asked concerned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Are you okay?"

Feliciano nodded rapidly and said, "I told _fratello _to get your horse, since our houses are pretty far away." Antonio nodded understandingly. "Oh, well then let's wait for him." The Spaniard said, and out of nowhere, Feliciano pointed wildly towards the river's current. "Vee! Toni, do you see that fish? It looked like a tomato!" Antonio's eyes widened and he trained his eyes on the water. "Really? Where?"

On cue, Lovino slowly crept away from the boulders and raised his wings and flapped hard once and became airborne, unnoticed.

Wind caressed Lovino's wings gently as he flew up the side of the cliff where the horses were waiting. From the calming winds, he allowed himself to become deep in thought. He thought for a long time about why he felt bashfulabout Antonio's comment. Bashful… that word triggered a long lost memory… a conversation he had with pervert bastard….

_Seventeen-year old Francis, and ten-year old Feliciano, and Lovino were sitting under a lone giant oak tree in a beautiful meadow with tall green grass that they went to often having a picnic. Feliciano nibbled on a chocolate-chip cookie while Lovino and Francis sipped lemonade. _

_Abruptly Francis stood up and walked to the front of the green plaid blanket the were sitting on and turned to face his younger brothers with a smile on his face. Feliciano blinked at gazed up at his brother with confused brown eyes. _

"_Vee? What's wrong big brother Francis?" The younger Italian asked tilting his head to the side. Lovino shrank back against the tree, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "If you even _think _of groping me, pervert bastard, you've got another thing coming." Lovino growled threateningly. _

_The smile dropped from Francis's face and he waved his finger sternly at Lovino. "Watch your language Lovino, you're not allowed to use such rotten language until you are older." _

"_I'll use whatever language I want bastard!"_

_Francis ignored that remark and fixed his attention back onto both of the brothers. "Okay now, enough of that. Today your wonderful big brother Francis, will teach the two of you what love is."_

_The twins tipped their heads to the side. "Love?" Feliciano asked with a small smile and then he giggled. "Vee~ Big brother I already know what love is! It's when your fond of your family very much!"_

_Francis shook his head. "I'm talking about a different love, Feliciano." Feliciano frowned. "There's a different type of love?" Lovino rolled his eyes and mumbled, "No shit."_

_Francis chuckled. "There are many different types of love, but the one I am talking about is the romantic type. This type of love is when you have affection towards someone and you long to be in their arms and your heart feels strange when your near them. You also may tend to be shy and bashful around them and want them sexually. Also you want to have them bear your children!" Feliciano laughed at the last part, while Lovino grumbled, "Does wanting someone sexually involve groping their butts?"_

_Francis blinked at the comment and he chuckled. "In my case, it does."_

Lovino froze at the memory and didn't care when he hit his head on the ground when he reached the top of the cliff. Strange emotions and shyness…

Oh god.

Was he… _in love _with the tomato bastard?

No! That can't be true! He's an angel for God's sake! He isn't allowed to fall for mortals, especially tomato bastards like Antonio! But when he kissed him, err, gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, it felt…nice.

He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head. "Fuck, what am I thinking? I can't fall for a mortal." He muttered and he heard a voice from behind him.

"No you can not." Lovino spun around and came face to face with a man that wore a toga and had blonde hair and green eyes, and like him, wings. Don't even get Lovino started on the guy's eyebrows.

The newcomer angel looked at Lovino with serious eyes. "Hello Lovino Vargas. I am Arthur Kirkland, the avenging angel of God. Could I have a word with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>FILLER!<strong> **Yeah, I thought this chapter was pretty long enough so I decided to end it with yet another cliffhanger. The twin telepathy was something I decided to add because I thought it would be hard if they had a silent conversation with each other by just using looks. And for all of you people out there who have noticed, yes, God seems like a jerk in this. Meh. Oh, and the reference of the horses name was from a vocaloid series called the Daughter of Evil and it was the name of the horse that was mentioned in the song. Well, until next time!**

**Who is who:**

Arthur-England

Alfred-America


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Another chapter of **_**Alluring Secret!**_** Warning: This chapter may have a little bit of crack due to a character I decided to add to the cast. Here, I would like to thank all the reviewers of this video! I was having a spazz attack when I found out that I had eight reviewers! Thank you all!**

**HikariKegawiAshi-** *sniff* thank you! Your review, it made me so happy when I first read it! And yes, I will continue till the grave! Wait, what?

**Owl7498-** WAAAAAH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! I will bake you virtual cookies! I picked an evil Turkey, cause a lot of people use England as the bad guy because he's at odds with Spain so I wanted to use Turkey instead. And hell yeah Lovi's in lurve! :3

**McFrenchToast-** Yay! It's nice to know that others are excited as I am when I update my stories!

**Animebaka14- **Ohonhonhonhonhon~ the meaning of the dream will come in the upcoming chapters~

**Maybe-a-bee-** Thank you for reviewing! As for the PruCan part…. I'M SORRY! I CAN'T DO THAT OR IT'LL RUIN THE WHOLE PLOOOOOOOOT! *esplodes*

**PedoFly-** I understood what you were trying to say at the fbafbsaigbib part, thank you for yo support!

**Now all you reviewers GET OFF MY LAWN! *is kidding***

* * *

><p><em>A man was sitting down on a leather throne in a medieval themed room, wall torches casting shadows against the stone floor. The rooms décor was tapestries showing stories of the damned and in the corner of the room a small boy with blonde hair and warm blue eyes was sitting. The boy was wearing a black cape with a star painted with blood on the front overlapping a red cross and black shorts underneath. The flames light danced across the man's face, showing his youth, orange hair and blood red eyes. In the distance outside of the castle, he could hear people screaming in agony and begging for mercy. The usual noises. The man yawned and beckoned for his servant boy to come closer. <em>

_The boy unsteadily rose to his feet and limped over to the man in the throne. His calves had angry whip marks on them and his trembling increased as he got closer to his master. The boy lifted his weary face at the man. "Do you need me for something, Lord Dragos?" the boy asked hoarsely._

_The man called Dragos stood up and casually struck his servant in the jaw, causing him to fall onto his back and clutch his face. Dragos looked at his servant coolly. _

"_Now Hadrian, didn't we talk about how I don't like for my close servants trembling in my presence?" Dragos asked, tipping his head to the side. Hadrian, the boy, nodded quickly. "Y-yes my lord." Hadrian said, not meeting Dragos's gaze._

"_Good. I would hate to repeat another episode that would leave marks like those again." Dragos said and gestured towards the boy's injured calves._

_Hadrian winced and nodded once more. "Yes my lord." He murmured. Dragos laughed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, making the child jump. _

"_Now my dear boy, don't be so formal! It's just me, your boss! Now why don't you call me by my name?" Dragos told the boy, his eyes glittering with amusement. Unexpected anger filled Hadrian's body. He hated Dragos. He was always, always, mocking anyone in pain. Pain. He caused Hadrian so much of it. It was because of this man he couldn't see the girl anymore…_

_Hadrian's hands balled into fists, clenched so hard that they trembled harder than the rest of his body. Very quietly he said, "you're the devil."_

_Extreme rage instantly filled Dragos's body and he grabbed a fistful of Hadrian's hair, making the boy cry out, and he backed the boy up against the wall and slammed his head against the stone. Dragos leaned over and hissed in Hadrian's ear. "Now let us get one thing straight, boy. _Never _call me that cursed name God gave me, you've go that?" _

_Tears stung the back of Hadrian's eyes and he nodded vigorously. Dragos released the boy and his servant slid to the floor with his head close to his knees and Hadrian let out a sob and began to cry. Dragos watched with disgust and kicked Hadrian hard in the stomach, causing the boy to cough up blood. "You know Hadrian, I hate people who cry. Come to my chambers after dinner tonight, to receive your punishment." Hadrian stopped crying and cringed. He nodded. "Yes master Dragos." He murmured quietly. Dragos stepped aside. "You are dismissed then." Hadrian quietly ambled out of the room and he was replaced with another one of his servants, a man with silvery white hair and ice blue eyes. Dragos met his servant's gaze evenly. _

"_Hello Ventur, have you uncovered anything interesting that's happening with Jehovah's supposedly loyal angels." Dragos asked Ventur. Dragos figured that he hasn't found any interesting information, and was prepared to punish him along with Hadrian for his laziness, but to his surprise, Ventur nodded. _

"_Yes, I have uncovered information about an angel who might succumb to lust." Dragos's eyebrows raised and Ventur told him about an angel that went by the name of Lovino Vargas._

_Dragos smiled dreamily and looked outside his window at fields of fire. "Vargas, huh? I remember that surname. Especially when I have two of them in my home at the moment." Dragos smile turned to cruel and a menacing glint was in his eyes and he turned to Ventur, who flinched. _

"_This is going to get interesting…"_

"W-who the hell are you, bastard?" Lovino said, trying to sound fierce but it came off as a whimper. The blonde haired man rolled his eyes rudely and sighed.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, one of God's avenger angels." Arthur said and Lovino flinched. Lovino had heard about avenger angels a lot when he was in heaven. They were the angels that stripped others of their wings when they committed major sins by tearing them off with chains and a crank. Arthur went on, "Honestly, why are you so frightened of me? I haven't even cursed you yet and you're trembling like a scared little mouse."

The Italian angel felt a flame of anger burn in his chest, even though he was still positively scared of the avenger angel. "Shut the hell up! I-I'm not scared of you!" Lovino snapped at the what appeared to be British man. "A-anyway, why the hell are you here?"

Arthur's wings fluttered in annoyance at Lovino's insults and he narrowed his green eyes at him. "Well, as you may know, I have overheard your little confession of love to Antonio-" "It wasn't a confession!" "-but as you know, it is a great crime to fall in love with a mortal." Arthur said and looked sternly into Lovino's eyes. "Is is in fact a big enough crime to where Father could give me the order of tearing off your wings and leaving you as a fallen angel, or in the eternal fires of hell." Lovino shivered. Going to Hell would be like getting Beth angry when you take her chocolate away from her: Bad.

"So," Arthur continued, "I have taken it upon myself to try and stop you from going onto the path of destruction and help you restrain your, ah, _urges_ to Antonio." Lovino's face burned a fiery red.

"Shut up! I don't need help! I wasn't in love with that tomato bastard to begin with!" He growled, though much to his surprise, he knew he was lying to himself. _Damn my heart… damn it to hell. _Um, scratch that last part.

Arthur smirked raising an amused eyebrow. "Well what about your earlier confession then?" He asked, bringing the subject up once more.

"You know what eyebrow bastard? I have two people waiting for me to bring a fucking horse to them, so I really don't have time to deal with you!" Lovino growled and shoved past the avenger angel, much to Arthur's surprise. The horse (which he had forgotten all about until Lovino mentioned it) was pawing at the ground nervously. It swung it's brown pelted head towards Lovino and nickered softly, it's gentle brown eyes gazing into his amber ones. Lovino, however was not very gentle or graceful, he marched over to the horse and snatched up its reins and began to make his way down to the river side, using a stone pathway he noticed when he grabbed the animal.

But Arthur wasn't going to be dismissed so easily. He stepped in front of Lovino and grabbed the collar of his shirt and held Lovino's face close to his. Lovino paled, his eyes widening. "Now you listen here-" Arthur hissed, but froze when he heard the leaves of a nearby bush rustle. Lovino turned his head to see Feliciano coming out of the bush. Feliciano looked at Lovino and realized his brothers blanched face. He blinked concerned at Lovino.

"Vee? _Fratello _what's wrong?" He asked tipping his head to the side as he walked over to his elder twin brother. Lovino glanced over to see that Arthur had disappeared. How did he get away so fast?

"Lovino? Are you okay? When you were taking so long to get Toni's horse I got worried." Feliciano said, snapping Lovino out of his thoughts. Lovino shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. I was just a little slow getting the dumb animal, okay moron?" Lovino muttered the insult half-heartedly. Lovino felt his brothers gaze turned on him, his twin telepathy telling him that his brother knew something was wrong, but Feliciano decided to let the matter drop. Lovino his wings again and the twin brothers walked down the slope in silence and to the riverbank where Feliciano had earlier informed him where 'Toni' was waiting.

Antonio was sitting on a smooth rock hunched over, his fists propping his chin up. His face was expressionless, but when he glanced up, his face broke into a cheerful smile.

"Loviiiiiiiii~" He cried and flew over to Lovino and hugged the Italian man against his chest and spun him around in a circle. Lovino yelled curses at the Spaniard incoherently and Feliciano giggled. Finally, when Antonio calmed down, he set down Lovino and he hissed a string of insults at him angrily.

"Lovi, I was so worried when that jerk kidnapped you! He didn't _do _anything to you, right?" Antonio's chatter slammed into Lovino full force. Lovino sighed and shoved his horses reins into Antonio's hands.

"Here's your horse bastard. And no he didn't do anything to me, you stopped him before anything happened, remember?" Lovino said, rolling his amber eyes.

Antonio blinked and grinned. "Oh yeah, that's right! You don't have to worry about anything while I'm around Lovi! This Spaniard won't let anyone touch you as long as I'm around!"

"Dumb ass." Lovino grumbled, blushing, and Antonio laughed. Feliciano was watching the two of them with interest. A tiny smile played on the younger twins lips as he watched the two of them bicker. Well, Lovino bicker at Antonio.

"Let's go back to my house. We can have dinner there and you can sleep over again Toni, if you'd like." Feliciano suggested, adding the last part, for no apparent reason.

Antonio nodded. "Thank you Feli~" He said and hugged the smaller Italian. Lovino watched them with some other weird feeling of anger in the pits of his stomach. He recalled having this emotion when he saw Beth pay attention to Feliciano a little more than him when she joined Lovino on one of his visits. What did she call it when he asked her about it? Oh yes. Jealousy.

"Oh crap!" Antonio yelped, startling both of the twins. "I forgot to bring Lovi's horse with me!"

Lovino's mouth dropped open and he stared at the Spanish man in disbelief. "You idiot! How am I supposed to get to Feliciano's house now?" He cried and scolded Antonio. Watching them both for a minute, Feliciano finally got an idea.

"Vee~ I know! _Fratello _and Antonio can share a horse together!" The two stopped talking and looked at Feliciano, Antonio looking blank, Lovino looking horrified.

"Hell no! I'm not riding with the bastard again!" Lovino snapped and Antonio looked hurt. "Aw, but Loviiiiiiiiiii! What's wrong with riding with me?" Antonio whined.

Feliciano bit back a laugh. "Vee~ But _Fratello! _The market is too far away to get your horse and it's really late! And if we stay out here too long, another chimera might come!" Feliciano reasoned with his brother. Lovino scowled and went "humph."

Feliciano mounted Josephine and Antonio mounted his horse, helping Lovino up and Lovino slid his arms around Antonio's lithe frame, and the three men galloped to Feliciano's house.

There, Feliciano made them pasta again and after the meal they readied themselves for bed. Feliciano washed the dishes and put them away before bidding Lovino and Antonio a goodnight.

Lovino and Antonio walked side-by-side with each other down the hallway in silence, but when Lovino was about to open his bedroom door, Antonio put a hand on his shoulder.

Lovino blinked and turned around to face Antonio, who had a small smile. Much too Lovino's shock, the Spaniard leaned over and kissed him chastely on the forehead. Lovino blushed fiercely and he felt his heart flutter against his ribcage.

Pulling back, Antonio whispered, "Thank you for saving me, Lovino" And he ambled to the guestroom, closing the door softly.

Lovino's eyes were wide and his forehead tingled from the kiss. He brushed his fingers softly against his forehead and shook his head and went inside his room. He must have been drinking or something. There's no way in hell someone would of kissed him.

Unbeknownst, someone was watching Lovino from around a corner of the house. The figure was grinning giddily when he saw Antonio kiss Lovino. When he saw Lovino go into his room, he quietly tiptoed down the hall and into his bedroom. He stripped himself until he was completely naked and slipped under the covers of the king-sized bed in his room. He felt his eyelids gently loll and he closed his eyes. Before completely falling asleep though, he mumbled, "Good luck, Lovino."

Lovino closed the door and he walked over and plopped himself down on his bed, his head spinning. Damn bastard. Kissing him without permission. But… the kiss left him feeling warm and the odd feeling of having his heart tickled with a feather. M-maybe he was in love with the bastard… Antonio saved him, right? And he's been nice to him, even though he was being annoying and overly cheerful. So what if falling in love with a mortal was against the rules? He could hide it from God, he was smart enough, right?

As he pondered over all of that, he didn't seem to notice that another person was present in the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Arthur noted with a smirk, startling Lovino and making him fall off the bed. Lovino scrambled to his feet and stared at the Britannia angel in disbelief.

"You're still here?" Lovino cried and Arthur snickered.

"Of course I'm still here, you git! I'm here to save you from damnation! Well, me and my little friend over here." Arthur said and stepped to the side, revealing what appeared to be a pale green rabbit with angel wings, that was hiding behind Arthur's back.

Lovino felt like his jaw was going to fall off. "What. Is. _That?"_ Lovino asked slowly looking at the strange creature. The creature blinked and its wings fluttered in embarrassment. Arthur looked at Lovino in shock and surprise.

"What do you mean 'what is that'? She's a flying mint bunny, that's what!" Arthur said indignantly. "She's my assistant, and I call her Mint for short." The flying mint bunny called Mint nodded shyly at Lovino.

"H-hello" She said quietly, and ducked behind Arthur's back again. Lovino stared.

"It talks." Lovino said flatly.

"_She_, but yes, she does-" That was all Lovino heard before he past out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeah, this chapter kind of sucked. This chapter has, as I said before, a little bit of crack. I also apologize that this chapter was shorter than the others. I ended it here because something's <strong>_**very **_**important will happen in the next few chapters and I wanted a few laughs before that occurs. WARNING: Next few chapters will contain character death. Also, when Dragos said that he was going to punish Hadrian, it's NOT in a perverted way.**

**Who is who:**

**Dragos= Romania**

**Hadrian=Holy Rome**

**Ventur=Iceland**

**Mint= Flying Mint Bunny**


	7. Chapter 6

_A small angel girl with blonde that reached to her chin and green eyes like the leaves of a lush forest tree, had her usually elegant eyebrows scrunched up flustered. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed to her ankles and wooden sandals that were strapped to her feet with pieces of twine. She was hurrying through the fluffy white clouds of heaven trying to get to God's palace as quickly as possible, even though she was panting and nervous as a foal without his mother. The girl doubted that Father would be pleased about the news she was about to bring to him._

_The girl finally reached the doors of the palace and slowed to a halt and caught her breath. She could do this. Her big brother said she could. Just try to act as mature as possible and Father won't hurt her. _

_The girl straightened up her posture and folded her wings neatly against her back and she pushed open the doors of God's palace. God was reading the bible with half-closed eyes and He had a quill and was correcting grammar errors He noticed that humans had made. He glanced up when he saw the girl enter the room._

"_Ah, Lili, my dear girl. Do you need anything?" God greeted Lili warmly with a smile. Lili hesitated before replying._

"_I am doing well Father. It's just that… there's someone here to see you…" Lili said quietly turning her gaze to the ground._

_God's smile vanished slowly. From that tone of voice, He instantly knew who she was referring to._

"_Oh… I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting then…" God said distastefully and Lili ducked her head and left the palace. God waited for five minutes before Lili arrived with a man in a black cloak that reached to his knees, red breeches and black dress shirt. He had flaming orange hair and red eyes the color of fresh blood._

_God narrowed his eyes at Dragos and he shot a look at Lili. Lili nodded, feeling relieved and she scurried out of the palace, leaving the two immortal beings alone. Dragos smiled broadly at God and took a few steps forward with his arms outstretched to his sides._

"_Jehovah! _Prientenul meu_! It's so good to see you!" Dragos purred and God scowled fiercely._

"_It's Father to you, boy." God said sharply. Dragos stopped walking and he lowered his arms and put a hand over his heart, pretending to look hurt._

"_But Jehovah! We're such good friends, we needn't be too formal, right?" Dragos said with a pout._

_God was not in the mood for any of Dragos's stupid games. "State your business and leave Devil. What do you want?" God said coldly._

_Dragos grinned, but was inwardly annoyed at the Devil part. "Straight to the point, eh? Very well, I will state my business. Once I am comfortable, that is." _

_God rolled His eyes and snapped His fingers, conjuring up two chairs with a coffee table in front of it, filled with sweets and tea. Dragos smiled. "That's much better! I always knew that you were good to your guests!" Dragos remarked and sat down on the chair. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip slowly and leisurely. Jehovah sat down in the other chair and waited impatiently as Dragos set down his empty cup on the coffee table._

"_Well Jehovah, I just wanted to inform you that my sources told me that you had an angel by the name of Lovino Vargas that was about to succumb to lust." Dragos said and reached for a bagel._

_God felt a flash of anger. How the hell did he get past his security and get that information? He snapped His fingers and the coffee table and bagels disappeared, much to Dragos's protest. Dragos looked up and pouted._

"_You shouldn't take your anger out on others you know." Dragos grumbled sitting back in his chair and crossing his eyes. _

"_How did you find out about Lovino?" God demanded, ignoring Dragos's remark._

_Dragos's childish expression turned into a more twisted one and his red eyes gleamed like a cat eyeing a mouse._

"_Yes, well as I said before, I got one of my sources to look for something interesting happening in heaven. It does get boring when all you do in hell is listen to the screams of the damned." Dragos said with a sigh and looked at God straight in the eye with his lop-sided grin. "I also found it quite humorous that yet another angel of yours is falling on love with a mortal. And not only that, they're also blood related. Looks like your angels loyalties are fading towards you Old Timer."_

_God stood up from His chair and glared at Dragos angrily. "My angels loyalties are the same and always will be the same. I even have Arthur looking into it." He snarled. Dragos raised his eyebrows. 'Are you sure about that?' Dragos asked himself silently, and Jehovah seemed to have caught that thought._

"_Lovino will not fall for that Spaniard. I simply will not allow it." God insisted. Dragos smiled and a little idea popped up in his head. He leaned over and folded his hands together, resting his chin on them and propped his elbows against his knees._

"_Tell you what, Old Friend. How about we make a little bet." God froze and eyed Dragos as if eyeing a roach in a cabinet. "What type of bet?" God asked cautiously. Dragos laughed. _

"_Why the ones we always have! You know, the ones that may end up ruining peoples lives?" Dragos said and God was about to say something in protest, but Dragos continued, "Here's the deal. If Lovino Vargas is actually loyal to you and he resists lust and is an entirely loyal servant to You, You win the bet and I'll stay in my little domain for the rest of eternity and never cause any mischief for you or anyone of your meddling mortal dolls. If Lovino Vargas falls in love with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, however, then I win the bet and get to take his soul, and in exchange, you give me back my wings and I can live on earth and you won't bother me. What do you say, Jehovah? Just like the good old days?" Dragos said and held out his hand. A symbol of agreement._

_God eyed his hand warily. "Compromise I see." God murmured. "But, I have enough faith in Arthur that he will prevent this." God took hold of Dragos's outstretched hand and shook it. A cold feeling chilled the room and Dragos's face turned even more menacing. _

"_Deal it is…"_

"Wah! Artie! What do we do? He's been out for over ten minutes!" Lovino heard Mint's voice fret as he slowly crawled out of unconsciousness. Next he heard sobs and that damn British bastards voice.

"Don't cry Mint! We just have to take things more slowly with him and he'll get used to us, that's all!" Arthur begged his crying companion. Lovino let out a groan from all of the noise and rubbed his eyes. Bleary-eyed, Lovino could see the deformed shapes of Mint and Arthur. Lovino sat up and watched the two of them bicker while he tried to focus his vision. When it came into focus, flying mint bunny noticed the awakened angel and flew into his chest, crying.

"WAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY MR. LOVINO, SIR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FAINT! I JUST THOUGHT THAT SINCE YOU'RE AN ANGEL, THAT YOU'RE USED TO CREATURES LIKE MEEEEEEEE!" Mint wailed into Lovino's shirt and Arthur swooped over and tried to coax Mint out of Lovino's chest.

"There, there, Mint. You did nothing wrong. You just-" Arthur tried to comfort the mythical creature, but flying mint bunny kept on bawling.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'LL LEAVE NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO!" Mint wailed and Lovino blinked and tried to peel Flying Mint bunny off of him.

"Uh, it's okay. Really it is. You don't have to go." Lovino said awkwardly patting Mint's back. Mint sniffled and turned her big black eyes to Lovino, hiccupping.

"Are you" Hiccup "sure?"

"Yeah…" Lovino said slowly and Arthur picked up flying mint bunny and started singing her a soft song and the female bunny fell asleep in the first five seconds of the tune. Arthur set Mint down on a chair that was in the room and turned to Lovino and cleared his throat.

"Well now that that's out of the way." Arthur said. "Look's like my assistant and I will be living with you here until you decide where my loyalty lies." Lovino scowled, but didn't bother trying to defend himself again. Arthur would just keep bringing up his (not that is was a real one!) confession. Arthur smirked though, when Lovino didn't try to prove him otherwise, much to Lovino's annoyance.

Arthur walked over and settled down onto another living chair and fell asleep, snoring, as soon as he sat down. Until Lovino saw the two sleeping figures in his room, he hadn't realized how tired he was. Lovino sighed, undressing himself completely, and slid under the covers of his bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with more nightmares…

_Lovino awoke lying down on his back in a garden filled with vibrant red roses, Daisies, and delicate orchids. Moonlight trailed lazily from its source and Lovino tried to sit up, but he realized he couldn't move. As he struggled to regain movement, he turned his head and saw two figures deeper into the garden under a giant willow tree. He heard one of the figures that was backed up against the trees let out a long moan._

"_A-Antonio." The figure panted in a familiar voice that made Lovino's blood run cold. _

_Feliciano?_

_Lovino squinted his eyes and observed the figure opposite to Feliciano and it was indeed Antonio. What the hell was he doing to his little brother? Antonio's hands were roaming around Feliciano's body and his lips were traveling on the Italians neck. One of Antonio's hands found Feliciano's hair curl and Antonio gave it a little tug. Feliciano let out a mewl and his hips bucked against Antonio's. _

_Lovino watched them frozen and wide-eyes. Lovino felt a deep sense of loneliness, betrayal, and disappointment. Lovino didn't know he was crying until he murmured the words, "Why?"_

_Antonio's hands were now going down south towards the belt of Feliciano's pants and Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He managed to regain motion, but when he ran towards them, he felt something wrap around his ankles and try to pull him back. Lovino glanced down and realized it was the rose flowers. To his shock, the rose flower started to talk to him in a sneering voice. _

"_What's wrong Lovi? You seem terribly frightened."_

_The rose started to incline and its thorns began to dig into Lovino's shins and he let out a yelp of pain. "Choose me!" The roses hissed. "Choose correctly!" Menace surrounded the plant and the rose vines began to drag Lovino backwards, and glancing behind him, Lovino realized there was a black portal behind him that disappeared in a dark swirl with the promise of a threat._

"_Let go of me!" He cried, and to the corner of his eyes, he saw a different flower begin to move. The orchids began to crawl on the ground towards Lovino and wrap around his legs like the roses. The orchids shuddered and it whispered, "Which one do you feel more, Lovino? Me or him?"_

_Honestly speaking, he could feel the pain of the roses more than the orchids and the orchids seemed more gentler than the sharp thorns of the roses, but there was something ominous in the way the orchids said those words. Lovino heard another voice, but it didn't try to assault him like the roses and the orchids were. Instead the Daisies stayed where they were but they called out to Lovino:_

"_Don't choose the one that seems easiest, Lovino. Choose honestly, you never know what the outcome may be."_

_Lovino didn't know what that meant, but he decided to follow the tuberoses words and he reached out toward the roses. The orchids let out a wail and instantly shriveled up into crunchy black leaves before dissolving into dust. The roses' atmosphere turned to a more gentler one and the vines of the roses began to recede and shape into something. Lovino didn't want to stick around and find out what it was going to transform into, so he turned his head to where Antonio and Feliciano were and demand the tomato bastard why he was touching his brother so inappropriately._

_But they were gone._

_The angel looked around in disbelief and in confusion, pondering where they were, and out of nowhere, he felt arms wrap themselves around his body. Lovino glanced over his shoulder to see the smiling face of Antonio. _

_Antonio turned Lovino around so that he faced him and he took Lovino's face into his hands. He caressed the angels cheek gently, making Lovino blush. A tender expression was lingering on the Spaniards face._

"_You chose me. Even though I hurt you twice, you chose me…" Antonio murmured softly. Lovino blinked and frowned. He guessed Antonio meant that he hurt him twice with the roses and with Feliciano. But Lovino didn't care about that. It was just him and Antonio now._

"_Of course I chose you, you tomato b-" Antonio claimed Lovino's lips before he could finish his sentence. Antonio ran his tongue against Lovino's lips, requesting entrance. Lovino opened his mouth granting permission and Antonio slid his tongue into Lovino's. Their tongues danced with each other, eliciting a moan from Lovino._

"_Antonio…" _

_Antonio smiled into the kiss and he ran his hands down Lovino's sides. His hands brushed against his pants-_

WHACK! Lovino's eyes flew open at the sudden assault and he sat up in bed letting out various curses in Italian. He scowled and looked up to see Elizabeta towering over him.

Elizabeta was dressed in a simple deep blue dress, her green eyes sparkling with annoyance. In her right hand, she held a frying pan.

"Lovino, dear, it's time to get up! I decided to stop by and make waffles today and I don't want them to go to waste, lazy bones!" Lovino blinked and glanced out the window. Sunlight filtered in and the curtains were askew. Then he looked over at the living chairs in his room, and to his surprise, Arthur and Mint were still snoozing silently but Elizabeta didn't seem to notice them.

"Hello? Lovino are you listening to me?" Elizabeta's voice snapped Lovino out of his train of thought. Lovino, under normal circumstances, would have cursed anyone out who lectured him, but he didn't want to get into any scuffles with Elizabeta, especially when she was wielding her favorite weapon. Lovino nodded instead in response to Elizabeta's question and she smiled and sighed.

"You still must be half asleep, so I'll let you go this time, okay?" Elizabeta turned around and on her way out the door, she called back, "Put some clothes on too!" Lovino looked down and his face flushed when he realized he was woken up buck naked by a girl. He hopped out of bed, watching Arthur and Mint to make sure he didn't wake up and see him.

Lovino threw on black breeches and a white dress shirt and he pulled on boots and when he was finished, Arthur and Mint were stirring and Arthur rubbed his eyes sleepily. Arthur blinked at Lovino trying to focus his vision.

"What time is it?" He asked drowsily and the Italian scoffed.

"It's time for you to get your ass off of my chair and head along back to heaven." Lovino responded and Arthur was snapped completely awake from that comment and glared at Lovino.

"Absolutely not. I will not tolerate your affections for a mortal, especially one like Antonio." Arthur said and straightened up his toga and stretched his wings, while flying mint bunny let out a long yawn that Lovino thought looked adorable, but refused to admit it.

"Shut up. I can like whoever I want." Lovino retorted and started to head to the kitchen.

"So you admit you like him now, eh?" Arthur asked raising his bushy eyebrows, following the Italian. Mint trailed behind them lazily, still looking exhausted.

"Can't we sleep for a little bit longer?" Mint yawned and Arthur's glare softened to a gentle look when he laid eyes on his friend.

"I'm afraid not, my assistant. We have to-" "Eat breakfast." Lovino said cutting in, and then remembered something.

"Hey eyebrow bastard?" Lovino asked when they were outside the kitchen doorway.

"It's _Arthur._" Arthur corrected with irritation sparkling in his green eyes.

"Hey _Arthur, _when Elizabeta came into my room while you were sleeping, she didn't seem to notice you. Why is that?"

"Oh, that." Arthur said unenthusiastically and sounded bored by the subject. "I'm an avenger angel and I have more powers than normal angels, so I can choose who I want to see me, consciously or unconsciously. Same with Mint." Arthur explained and Lovino grunted.

"Good. Then I don't have to explain why there's a man in a toga with big ass eyebrows with me." Arthur straightened up indignantly and began to say something but Lovino walked into the kitchen before he could hear what it was.

Elizabeta was serving Antonio, Roderich, Feliciano, Francis, and Gilbert waffles and blueberries, even though Elizabeta looked like she'd much rather pummel Gilbert to a pulp with her frying pan.

Francis was telling Antonio and Feliciano some joke that made them both laugh, but Roderich wrinkle his nose in disgust. Gilbert laughed loudly and he patted Roderich on the back and Elizabeta raised her frying pan threateningly.

Lovino walked into the kitchen and sat down on the empty chair next to Feliciano and his younger brother said good morning and Lovino frowned slightly when he realized Feliciano had a weird happy look in his eyes. Almost giddy. Well, Feliciano was actually always happy, but this seemed like a different happy…

Elizabeta placed a plate of waffles in front of Lovino and he felt his stomach growl at Lovino to hurry up and shovel it down his throat. Lovino complied and his food mysteriously disappeared in thirty seconds.

When they were all finished eating and after Elizabeta and Feliciano washed and put away the dishes, Feliciano smiled at everyone and suggested they'd go out and do something.

"Go somewhere?" Roderich asked with a frown. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Feliciano smiled happily in knowing someone was up for his idea's. "Vee~ I thought it would be nice if we went to a flower garden or something-" Lovino shuddered, remembering his dream from last night and scowled.

"No gardens." He muttered under his breath. Only Feliciano seemed to catch his words and he looked at his brother oddly before continuing. "Or we could go browsing in the market."

Everyone considered the choice, while Lovino already chose the market. He really didn't want to deal with anymore monstrous, talking flowers. Gilbert grinned and stood up.

"I wanna go to the market! They might be selling swords worthy of my awesomeness today!"

"_Oui._ They might have some attractive young girls today."

"I suppose I can go to the market today and look for more piano compositions."

"There might be some good yaoi over there…"

Antonio beamed at Feliciano and happily said, "We can go wherever you want to Feli~" He said and Feliciano smiled happily, making a flame of jealously burn in his stomach. Feliciano grabbed Antonio's hand and he ushered everyone out the doors. "Let's go then!"

Antonio had gotten Lovino's horse back earlier that morning, so he didn't have to chare with him again. Feliciano let Roderich and Elizabeta borrow some of his horses and everyone mounted and they set off to the market. The sun was about directly overhead when they rented stalls for their horses and began exploring the market. Elizabeta and Roderich split off into one group when Elizabeta saw some cute looking hats, while Francis and Gilbert went off by themselves, Gilbert to look for swords and Francis to flirt with these group of young girls. That left Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino walking with each other down the crowded road of the bazaar.

Feliciano and Antonio were talking enthusiastically about tomatoes or something, making Lovino feel left out. He felt another bolt of jealousy when he saw Antonio smile at Feliciano affectionately and he sulked behind them until and hour had passed and they had seen enough of the market and they met up with the others.

Francis and Gilbert were laughing with each other about something and Roderich was smiling as Elizabeta thanked him for buying her a hat. Roderich turned to Feliciano.

"So, what do you plan for you guys to do now?" Roderich asked Feliciano, who was kneeling down and petting a brown tabby cat. Feliciano blinked and looked up at Roderich.

"What do you mean by 'you guys?' Aren't you and Elizabeta going to stay for the rest of the day?" Feliciano asked with a frown, giving his father-figure the puppy dog eyes. Roderich shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm afraid not. We were told that we had to return to work earlier today." Roderich told Feliciano regretfully, while Gilbert and Antonio looked confused on what Roderich meant by work.

"I see." Feliciano murmured disappointedly and Antonio patted the crestfallen Italian on the back cheerfully.

"Don't worry Feli! We can have some more fun with Roderich and Elizabeta another time!" Antonio told him reassuringly and Feliciano brightened up instantly.

"You're right!" He said with a laugh, and Lovino scowled bitterly at being ignored by Antonio. But he didn't want to spoil his brother's happiness by interfering with their conversation and probably curse someone out. Elizabeta walked up next to Lovino and he glanced over at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

Elizabeta blinked and frowned. "I just wanted to tell you that God decided to let you visit Feliciano as long as you want at the moment."

Lovino blinked, surprised. "Really? Did he say why?"

Elizabeta shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know why he gave you extra time on Earth. He's been acting a little more irritated ever since some stranger came to visit Him." Elizabeta admitted and Lovino frowned, but shrugged the whole idea off.

Roderich and Elizabeta mounted Feliciano's horses and rode back to Feliciano's house to return them to their own stables.

"So, as Roddy was saying earlier… where to now?" Gilbert asked lazily sitting on a banana crate, polishing his newly bought sword. Feliciano's stomach growled and everyone glanced at him and he let out a little meek laugh. "Ehe. I guess I'm a little hungry." He said apologetically. Francis grinned and smiled at his younger brother.

"Do not worry, _mon ami. _We can have lunch at the Bonnefoy Café, free of charge!" Francis offered and Lovino shuddered at the thought of being in a place ran by the pervert bastard but apparently Feliciano didn't feel the same way. Apparently the thought of a free meal seemed ideal to him and before Lovino knew it, they were setting out for the Bonnefoy Café.

Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Feliciano were riding in the front while Lovino lagged behind in the back. While he was in the back, he was having a conversation with flying mint bunny and Arthur (who he totally forgot was with him in the first place.)

"Are we there yet?" Mint asked curiously.

"No." Arthur and Lovino said in unison.

Five seconds go by…

"Are we there now?"

"No."

Ten seconds go by…

"Are we there… now!"

"No."

Fifteen seconds go by…

"Are we there-"

"NO!" Lovino and Arthur yelled and Gilbert who was directly in front of Lovino called back, "So not awesome, dude!" Lovino flushed in embarrassment and scowled straight ahead until they reached the café.

The Bonnefoy Café was a rustic type building with lilies and roses lined against the cobblestone pathway. Surprising style for someone like Francis to own, but Lovino didn't really care. He was beginning to feel a little hungry too.

Francis tied his horse up and ushered his family and friends into the restaurant. The aroma of fancy foods, further ignited Lovino's hunger and Francis led the four men to a table for six people and he called over one of his workers and the young man took their orders and they sat down, chatting over useless things.

Lovino yawned and tapped the table in boredom as he listened to Antonio babble on about how cute Feliciano was, (annoying the crap out of him) and he decided to try pay attention to two men two tables away from him.

"You're so cute Feli~" Lovino heard Antonio say.

"Vee~ Do you really think so?"

"Kesesese, of course _Antonio _thinks he's cute." Gilbert whispered to Francis jokingly. Lovino felt irritation sear his body and he was about to snap something at Gilbert, when he heard a crashing noise. Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads toward the source. It was the two men Lovino had seen arguing with each other earlier.

The bigger man had stood from his chair and smacked the smaller man's dinner plate off the table and was yelling at him angrily.

"You lying bastard!" He spat at the man, using foul language that would of impressed Lovino under normal circumstances, but then the smaller man stood up, and began to scream at him as well.

"Who the hell are you calling a bastard, you worthless cheating piece of crap!" He spat and the bigger man's eyes filled themselves with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" He screeched at the younger man and dug into his coat and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the latter. Everyone in the restaurant screamed and everything turned into chaos. Everyone struggled to get out of the place in fear of the man shooting them or their family or friends.

Francis however stood up and rushed over to the two men and tried to wrestle the gun out of the bigger man's hand. "Please calm down sir!" Francis begged, "this isn't the only way to solve your problems. Perhaps you should just calm down and-" Ruby liquid exploded and the sound of a gun shooting echoed throughout the Bonnefoy Café.

Lovino watched frozen, as his elder brother collapsed onto his knees and fell onto his stomach when he was kicked in the side by the bigger man who was yelling at him and pointed the gun at him. The smaller man was sitting paralyzed with shock and Gilbert bolted for the gun man and tackled him onto the ground, making the gun skid out of his hand. Gilbert straddled the man and threw repeated punches at him in the jaw, screaming at him in rage.

Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano came out of their shock and ran and knelt down next to Francis. Antonio flipped Francis onto his back, exposing his blood soaked chest and half-closed blue eyes. His breath rasped unevenly as he struggled to focus on the three people above him. Arthur and Mint were hovering behind Lovino staring at Francis with pale faces, and when Lovino glanced up, he realized that Arthur's usually bossy attitude was replaced with fear and despair. Mint looked more greener than usually and looked like she might drop out of the air at any moment.

Antonio's wide green eyes turned to Feliciano's. "Feliciano! You're a doctor right? Can you do anything to help him?" He begged the younger Italian. Feliciano let out a sob and buried himself into the Spaniards chest, wailing that he had no equipment and that Francis was shot in a fatal position.

Francis's lips moved, trying to form words and Feliciano pulled away from Antonio and gently tried to hush Francis's words, but the Frenchman found the energy to speak anyway. "Heh. My little brother… you mustn't cry… red eyes are not really attractive."

A cough wracked Francis's body and his eyes began to stare off into the distance.

"I see Jeanne…" He murmured and his blue eyes dulled like clouded tiles. Feliciano let out a sob and reburied himself into Antonio's chest. Lovino stared at his dead elder brother's body in disbelief.

This had to be a joke right? There's… there's no way Francis would die like this. As perverted as Francis was, he was still Lovino's elder brother even though they weren't related by blood. He didn't want to lose his brother like this!

Images raced through Lovino's vision, remembering the dream he had a few nights ago. He saw his brother die again, except this time was for real. _You're the one that caused all of this, remember? _Lovino thought back to his conversation with Antonio in that nightmare. _His fault… it's all his fault…_

Lovino felt a nudge on his shoulder and he turned his blank eyes towards Mint. Her dark eyes were clouded with sadness. "I'm so sorry." She murmured and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Lovino turned his head to the peaceful figure of his brother. "So am I." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks behind counter* Ehe. This was a really long chapter don't you guys think so? *Knife whizzes past ear* Er, well, what did you all think of the dream Lovino had? Did you like it? Did you go 'WTF am I reading?' and leave? Or did you think the dream was really, really weird? Or did you guys go FUUUUU at the part where the dream ended? *Gets knifed in shoulder* OW! Well, the flower dream was kind of confusing , but I'll tell you the flower's represented something. AND I'M SORRY FOR KILLING FRANCEY PANTS! *Murdered* Oh, and before I go to hell, I just want to apologize if there's any spelling mistakes. I finished this in the morning and I just woke up.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Mon ami- My friend (French)**

**Who is who-**

**Liechtenstein- Lili**

**Flower Meanings-**

**Red roses= True Love**

**Daisy= Choice (I think)**

**Orchids=Lust (Or so I was told)**


	8. Chapter 7

_A chess table was resting on a coffee table where two men sat from across each other. The man with orange hair and red eyes was leaning down towards the game the two were playing examining the move his opponent, also known as God just made. Dragos raised his eyes and looked at the other man in surprise._

"_Sending those two men to kill Lovino's brother as a warning, eh? Very clever, Jehovah." Dragos mused and sat back in his chair. Dragos snapped his fingers and a cookie appeared out of nowhere and the Devil began to nibble on it. God felt very annoyed at the other man's leisure attitude, although he kept a straight face. After all, they were playing a game that decided whether the fiend would get his wings back._

"_The warning dream I had Arthur send to Lovino that one night didn't work so I had to take drastic measures. I will do what I believe is necessary to win this bet." God said coldly as Dragos finished off the pastry. _

"_Ugh, I hate raisins. So, back to the game. Do you really believe it was necessary to kill of the man? I mean after all, you are the supposedly 'almighty, righteous lord', aren't you? Wouldn't that make killing an innocent man a contradiction?" Dragos asked with a yawn. God scowled in irritation._

"_That man was a sinner as soon as soon as he was involved with the Vargas's." God snapped, the room growing chillier. Dragos arched his eyebrows and raised his hand up defensively._

"_Hey, I was just making a statement." Dragos said innocently and stood up with a yawn. Dragos began to head towards the grand doors of God's throne room when Father called out after him. "Where are you going?"_

_Dragos waved his hand absently at Father. "I'm going to head home for now. I want to watch our game pieces for a while before I decide to make my move." Dragos answered and a flurry of black feathers spiraled around him, consuming the man and he disappeared without a trace._

Gray clouds blocked any fragments of sunlight or the blue skies as four figures dressed in black stood solemnly around a black casket in a cemetery. The casket that was embedded with white roses was being lowered to the ground by Gilbert and Antonio, Francis's best friends. Feliciano and Lovino would have done it, but Feliciano was too unstable to do the task and Lovino was his brother so he had to comfort him.

It had turned out that the man that murdered Francis was being accused of cheating on his wife by the woman's brother. The man really had cheated on his wife and he didn't want anyone to find out so he was going to try and kill his brother-in-law but Francis got in the way and he got killed in a fit of rage.

When the casket was completely lowered into the earth, Antonio and Gilbert stepped back and wiped sweat from their brows, their eyes clouded with grief. Feliciano sobbed against Lovino's narrow chest and the older Italian patted him on the back as he hiccupped.

Antonio grabbed two shovels, but Lovino looked at Antonio in the eyes and the Spaniard nodded and handed one of the shovels off to Gilbert and passed the last one to Lovino. Lovino murmured a thank you and gently nudged his crying brother off of his chest. Antonio silently wrapped his arms and rocked back and forth gently around Feliciano as he began crying on Antonio's chest.

Lovino and Gilbert proceeded covering the casket with dirt and within ten minutes, the deed was completed. Gilbert patted the soil one last time and dropped to his knees and began to cry miserably. He would always remember the memories he had shared with Francis, even though most of them involved getting into trouble.

Lovino picked up a bouquet of lilies and rested them atop the grave. They were Francis's favorite flowers, as he had once shown him when they were playing at a meadow.

Lovino's gaze blankly trailed to the headstone that gave information about the new resident. Aside Francis's gravestone, another one was embedded with the name Jeanne Bonnefoy. Lovino recalled that Jeanne was Francis's wife at some point in time, but she died in a house fire when she visited her parents. France would have been happy to know that he was buried next to his loved one.

Arthur and Mint hovered beside Lovino silently, staring at the grave. Mint had tears of grief running over her delicate green fur and she perched herself on Arthur's head. Arthur was blankly gazing at the grave with pain in his eyes that made Lovino wonder why. Arthur didn't even know Francis, so why did he look so forlorn?

Ignoring that thought, Lovino turned his head and stared at the freshly dug ground, clouding off the outside worlds noises of sorrow and grief. _I'm sorry…_ He thought somberly. _I'm so sorry…_ This was all his fault. He had let his dream come true. Or at least partially true. Feliciano was still alive and he would make sure that it stayed that way.

Lovino unconsciously walked over and hugged his _fratello_, who had stopped bawling and was now sniffling with hiccups. _I'll protect you._ Lovino vowed silently. _I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. _Lovino, and the remainder of the Bad Touch 'trio' led a sobbing Feliciano out of the graveyard.

"Vee~ _Fratello, _I'm surprised you stayed on earth for such a long time!" Feliciano remarked, making Lovino, who was sitting down on the couch reading a book, look up. It was only two weeks after Francis's death and Feliciano was making a surprisingly smooth recovery for someone who had just lost his adoptive brother. Lovino rolled his eyes and he looked at his younger twin.

"Of course I stayed on earth this long, idiot." _I can't leave you alone after what happened with Francis… _Lovino added silently and his _fratello _smiled.

Feliciano sat down cross-legged next to his brother and turned to face him. "Vee~ Actually, I was just surprised that Father let you stay down here for such a long, long time. He only lets you stay for five days." Lovino shrugged as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

"Elizabeta told me that Old Timer gave me extended time for me to stay here." Lovino responded letting his eyes trail back to the book in his lap so he could start reading again. Feliciano, however, was persistent and he put his hand on the book to block Lovino's sight of the words. Lovino looked up and was about to yell at Feliciano to leave him alone, but he almost dropped his book at the dark haunted look in his brothers eyes.

"Ve, but _fratello_, don't you think it's odd that He allowed you stay as long as you want the same day big brother Francis died?" Feliciano murmured half-to himself, half to Lovino. His twins words made Lovino's blood run cold. Surely that couldn't have been the reason he was allowed to stay on earth for as long as he pleased… right?

Lovino sighed and shook his head. No. That wouldn't have made any sense. What would God gain from killing off Francis? He did absolutely nothing wrong… Nothing wrong… It was all Lovino's fault.

"_Fratello?_ Are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Feliciano's worried voice kicked off Lovino's train of thought into a river and he looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Lovino lied. He didn't feel tired at all. He _did _just get up thirty minutes ago.

A knocking noise came from the door and Feliciano got up and started towards the noise. "Vee~ That must be Papa Roderich and Elizabeta. They said that they would come over today." Feliciano absent-mindedly informed his brother. Heh. This would the first time they visited the twins after such a short period of time.

Lovino turned his head towards the entrance of the house and when the door swung open, Feliciano was tackled with a tearful hug by Elizabeta. Roderich quietly entered the house and he looked at Feliciano mournfully. Tears swiftly ran down her cheeks silently as she pulled back and cupped Feliciano's face in her hands.

"Oh Feliciano honey, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeta cried and wrapped her arms around Feliciano for another hug. A woman with short wavy blonde hair appeared from behind Roderich and Elizabeta. She nodded softly in sympathy.

"Yeah. It must be awful to lose a sibling. I would be lost if anything happened to Govert, no matter how annoying he is." The woman said, her voice honeyed with sympathy. Feliciano blinked in surprise at the woman and Lovino's eyes widened and he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the visitors.

"Liesbeth? What are you doing here?" Lovino asked in surprise upon seeing his guardian. Liesbeth turned to Lovino and smiled her usual trademark cat smile, but it seemed half-hearted.

"Do you really think your guardian will let you cope with the loss of your older brother alone? I thought you knew me better than that!" Beth said, pretending to scold Lovino as she smacked his lightly on the top of his head. Ignoring the two of them, Roderich turned to Feliciano, trying keeping his usual aristocrat looks, but a glimmer of concern betrayed him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Feliciano? The three of us could stay here if you're feeling depressed. Beth pestered God long enough to where we could all stay up to five days. " Roderich offered and Feliciano giggled.

"Ve~ Don't worry papa! I'm alright!" Feliciano assured his male guardian. "But I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed for a little bit. It'll be fun!" The three elder angels smiled at Feliciano's generosity.

"Then we'll take you up on your offer then." Beth said with a natural smile and began walking to the kitchen. "Anyone want breakfast?" She called over her shoulder and Elizabeta smirked and pushed past Beth and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Nice try Beth, but you're not going to give these children any type of chocolate for breakfast." Lovino scowled and grumbled to himself that he wasn't a child, while Feliciano giggled and tugged on the sleeve of Roderich's shirt.

"Vee~ Papa, can you play the piano for me? I love listening to your music." Roderich smiled fondly at his adoptive son and allowed himself to be lead away to the piano in the corner of the room.

Roderich began playing a complex piano piece and Lovino rolled his eyes with a huff and walked to his room. There he might be able to read in peace.

Lovino plopped down on his bed and tried to proceed in reading his novel again, but then from the corner of his eyes, he saw a green flash and suddenly the green thing crashed into his head, becoming entangled in his hair.

Lovino hissed a string of curses and the green thing untangled itself from Lovino's head and stretched its wings and hovered in front of Lovino's face.

"Sorry Lovino!" Flying mint bunny apologized, her eyes wide. "I wanted to try and sneak up on you, but there was sort of an error…" Lovino scowled an rubbed his head.

"And may you tell me _why _you wanted to sneak up on me?" Lovino growled and Mint flinched and cowered behind his nightstand, peering at him.

"Um… Because I wanted to?" Mint said softly, making her answer sound like a question. Lovino sighed and his anger faded away. It was nearly impossible to stay mad at Mint. Suddenly Lovino looked around his room and realized that someone was missing.

"Hey, Mint?" Lovino said and Mint poked her head cautiously out from behind the nightstand. "Yes?" Mint said and Lovino looked at her in confusion. "Where did Arthur go?" He asked. He had noticed that the Brit was nowhere to be seen. Mint blinked then frowned and flew over and settled down next to Lovino.

"I don't know. Maybe he's visiting God?" Mint suggested and Lovino sighed. For some reason, ever since Francis had died, Arthur had been more quiet and he had a sad look in his eye. Maybe Arthur _had _known Francis. Lovino wondered what their relationships was together since Arthur seemed so desolate from Francis's loss.

A knock came from Lovino's window, making the Italian jump slightly and Mints' ears prick up. Arthur was tapping on the door impatiently, his face heavily coated with a scowl. Arthur mouthed the words 'Hurry up, you git!' to Lovino and the Italian smirked and ignored him and turned his full attention back to his book. Arthur's mouth dropped open and he looked at Mint. She smiled shyly flying over and unlatching the window. Arthur sailed in immediately and he glared at Lovino. "Thank you _so _much for opening the window."

"You're welcome."

"Shut up!" Arthur growled. A crashing sound sounded and Lovino and Arthur turned their heads towards the door. "Elizabeta, watch where you're waving that frying pan!" Lovino heard Beth's voice scold. He faintly heard Elizabeta say a quick 'My bad' and he heard the sound of the two woman cleaning up the mess. Arthur frowned and he looked at Lovino.

"Was that Liesbeth and Elizabeta?" Arthur inquired, raising a bushy eyebrow. Lovino nodded.

"So anyway, eyebrow bastard, where did you go?" Lovino demanded and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I got bored and decided to take a look around at this stupid place. Duh." Lovino fumed at the British mans tone of voice, wanting to punch him in the face but then his door swung open, revealing a Spaniard with bright green eyes.

"Lovi~" Antonio cried and pounced on top of Lovino and wrapped his arms around the Italian, despite his protests. Lovino felt heat rush to his cheeks and he absently heard Mint let out a delighted squeal and Arthur scold her, for seeing his affection with the Spaniard wasn't part of their mission.

"Get off of me, bastard!" Lovino snarled and kneed Antonio in the stomach, making the Spanish man wheeze and roll off of Lovino. Lovino knew that his attack was uncalled for, but he still didn't feel comfortable about the fluttering feeling in his chest. Antonio pouted and looked at Lovino, clutching his stomach.

"_Mi tomato,_ that's not very nice!" Antonio scolded gently and poked Lovino on the forehead. Lovino blushed again and smacked away Antonio's hand and growled, "I'm not your tomato, bastard!"

Elizabeta popped her head into Lovino's room and looked at the two men on Lovino's bed. "Breakfast is ready you two!" Elizabeta said and beckoned for the two of them to follow her. Lovino got the suspicious feeling that she was trying to hold back a grin from his red face…

Scowling, Lovino followed Elizabeta while Antonio skipped beside him in a very annoying way. Arthur and Mint stayed close by Lovino, but Mint was eyeing Antonio with a look of curiosity while Arthur was simply glaring at him. _Looks like he's serious the whole crappy 'Don't fall in love with Antonio!' stuff… _Lovino thought and entered the kitchen.

The whole table was covered with rolls, scrambled eggs, and fruits of all different kinds. A pitcher of fresh milk resided next to Feliciano as he dug into his scrambled eggs while Beth and Roderich nibbled on a breakfast roll. Elizabeta was making orange juice for herself and she gestured for them to go and sit down.

Lovino sat down between Beth and Feliciano and took a breakfast roll and gnawed on it absent-mindedly. Antonio was eating scrambled eggs and an apple as he chatted away with Roderich and Feliciano. After about ten minutes they all had finished their meal and Beth helped Roderich and Elizabeta clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. Antonio was sitting on the couch in the living room with Feliciano having a conversation that Lovino was secretly listening in on.

Feliciano chatted to Antonio enthusiastically about the wonders of pasta and Antonio grinned affectionately at the younger Italian.

"…and that's how pasta was created." Feliciano said, finishing his long ass, meaningless speech that made Lovino want to gag. Antonio, on the other hand, was laughing and he patted Feliciano's head.

"You're so cute Feli~" Antonio cooed and Feliciano giggled. "Thank you!" Feliciano said happily and Lovino's hands balled into a fist in jealousy. Lovino hated how Antonio complimented Feliciano so much and treated Lovino like a child.

While Lovino was mulling over this, Feliciano glanced over at Lovino and stood up from the couch and excused himself.

Feliciano bounded up next to Lovino who was still sitting down at the table and smiled at his brother. "Ve~ _Fratello_, do you want to go somewhere with Antonio?" Feliciano asked Lovino, his brown eyes sparkling with anticipation. Lovino frowned. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Lovino asked suspiciously. Feliciano giggled and looked at his brother warmly.

"I just thought that since you like him so much, that you would like to spend some time with him!" Feliciano said. Lovino felt his face grow warm. Was his feelings really that obvious?

"S-shut up! I don't like that tomato bastard one bit! And there's no way I would want to spend time with him!" Lovino snapped heatedly in such a way that he knew Kiku would have probably called him a tsundere for it.

Feliciano pouted and looked at Lovino pleadingly. "Come on _Fratello, _it will be fun!" Feliciano whined and Beth popped her head out of the kitchen and blinked.

"What's going on out here?" Beth asked and Feliciano turned to her. "Lovino doesn't wanna go on a date with Antonio." Feliciano said and Beth blinked again, this time in surprise. Lovino secretly hoped that she was going to be on his side of the argument.

"A date?" Beth echoed and she smiled at Lovino. "Is my little Lovino growing up already?" Beth asked and she hung her head and sighed. "Looks like I'm getting old too fast." Beth said and grinned at Lovino. "Personally honey, I think you should go out and have fun." The blonde woman glanced back into the kitchen an lowered her voice. "Us old angels might slow you down with our age so you might want to have fun while you can!"

Lovino scowled and grunted. Looks like Beth wasn't going to side with him after all. Lovino turned to his brother and spat out, "Where?" Feliciano let out a giddy noise and hugged his elder twin.

"Yay! You're going to have so much fun, big brother!" Feliciano gushed and Lovino unsuccessfully tried to shake him off. Beth laughed and went back inside the kitchen. Feliciano called to the kitchen. "Vee~ Toni, is it okay if you take Lovino out somewhere?" Lovino stared at his brother. "Wait a god damn minute, you're not coming with us?" Lovino asked and Feliciano shook his head.

"Nope! Today it's just _Fratello _and Toni!" Feliciano said beaming. Lovino's mouth dropped open. "You… you-" Lovino began but then Antonio appeared from behind the older Italian and wrapped him inside a hug.

"Lovi~ We're going to have so much fun!" Antonio exclaimed and began to push Lovino out the front door. Arthur and Mint kept close to Lovino as he was being dragged against his will towards horses. Arthur was glaring daggers at Lovino while Mint looked excited.

Antonio picked up Lovino and plunked him down on the back of Antonio's horse. Lovino scowled angrily and glared at the Spaniard as he mounted the horse himself. "Why the hell am I sharing a horse with you, bastard?" Lovino demanded and the 'crazy' Spanish man turned his head around and grinned at him.

"Because I thought it would be more fun to go to the market this way!" Antonio said and nudged his horse to begin galloping to the bazaar. Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny picked up their pace to keep up with the two men.

When they arrived at the marketplace, it was bustling with life. Antonio rented a horse stable and he led Lovino to a particularly noisy part of the market.

Streamers coated the area and colorful tents were dotted throughout the cobblestone ground. Children laughed and ran around while Lovino looked around marveling at what he was seeing. Of all the times he had come down to Earth, he hadn't seen anything like this.

Antonio turned to Lovino with a grin on his face. "Do you like it here? It just opened today and I already heard that its fun!" Antonio told Lovino who was observing everything curiously.

"It seems okay…" Lovino said slowly and Antonio's grin faded slightly. "But what is it exactly?" Lovino asked and Antonio's eyes widened and he stared at Lovino shocked.

"You never seen a carnival before?" Antonio asked in disbelief. Lovino's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Antonio acted as if this was something abnormal.

"S-so what if I hadn't tomato bastard." Lovino snapped and turned away from him. Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino cheerfully.

"Aw, Lovi! You look like a cute little tomato!" Antonio said and Lovino scowled and pushed him off of him.

"Shut up! I do _not_ look like a fucking tomato!" Lovino growled angrily but Antonio just laughed and began to lead him towards a booth with a middle-aged man. The booth had a wooden wall behind him that was lined with five bottles. A basket of rocks was on the ground next to him. The mans eyes were bright and friendly when he saw the approaching couple.

"Welcome! At this booth, you play a game where you only have to throw a rock and break one of the boxes. The reward for breaking all bottles is a basket of tomatoes. All it costs is one coin." The man said and Antonio grinned at Lovino.

"Did you hear that, Lovi? We can win a whole entire basket of tomatoes! Your favorite!" Antonio said excitedly and Lovino had to admit that it sounded pretty promising.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lovino said echoing his thoughts. "But I think- Wait a minute, how the hell did you know tomatoes was my favorite food?" Lovino demanded and Antonio blinked.

"I asked your cute little brother and he told me." Antonio said and Lovino scowled when he mentioned his younger half but Antonio didn't seem to notice. Antonio paid the man his coins and he grabbed one of the rocks and took careful aim. Antonio swung his arm and the rock flew and broke the bottle. The man whistled and he grinned at Antonio.

"Good aim! Now try and break the rest of the bottles." The man said and Antonio smiled and aimed again.

Antonio repeated this action several times and each time he broke a bottle. The man who owned the booth happily gave the two men the basket of tomatoes and Antonio thanked the man and he and Lovino continued on their way. Lovino felt his stomach growl and he longed for one of the tomatoes. But they were the tomato bastards so he couldn't have one unless he stole the basket and made a run for it, of course.

Antonio plucked a red juicy tomato from the basket and handed it to Lovino with a smile. "Here's a yummy tomato, my little Lovi!" Antonio said cheerfully and Lovino blinked, ignoring the Lovi part.

"You're giving me a tomato?" Lovino asked, confused.

Antonio blinked in surprise at the question and he laughed. "Of course! It would be difficult for me to finish off a whole basket of tomatoes by myself, don't you think so, _mi amigo? _Besides, I love you my little Lovi!" Lovino blushed and accepted the tomato. He felt embarrassed from Antonio's choice of words. He really didn't want to push his luck, but… Did Antonio really love him? _Of course he does you idiot! _Lovino told himself. _Do you really thank he told you that on your date just for kicks?_ Lovino blushed harder and cursed himself, shaking off those thoughts.

Antonio laughed and patted Lovino on the head as the Italian took a bite from the fruit. "You're so cute my little tomato!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard." Lovino mumbled and finished of the tomato. Antonio merely chuckled and continued leading Lovino around the carnival.

The longer Lovino stayed around Antonio watching the Spaniard play these strange games, the more he felt the attracted to him. Despite all of the insults Lovino said to Antonio, (Not that he _meant _to insult him. It's a natural reaction!) the Spaniard just smiled and laughed. His cheerful laughter made Lovino's heart flutter and skip two beats. For the first time in his Lovino's life, he was in a state of bliss. He, Lovino Vargas, actually felt _happy…_

As the sun lifted itself into the center of the sky, Antonio managed to get Lovino into a conversation about himself.

"So Lovi, where do you live?" Antonio asked and Lovino paused thoughtfully. He couldn't exactly tell Antonio that he lived in the afterlife known as heaven. Arthur would personally shred his wings and try to choke him to death. After all, the British man was already fuming from behind Lovino sending looks that could almost kill him and muttering cross things from under his breath.

"I live somewhere on the outskirts of town." Lovino answered vaguely and the two men sat down on a bench. Lovino reached out and snagged another tomato and took a bite. As his teeth sunk into the tomato, he realized that Arthur and Mint had left. He inwardly shrugged and felt a pang of satisfaction. At least now they wouldn't be there to bother him and Antonio.

From behind a box of crates, Arthur was crouched down making his toga curl up to where it almost revealed some skin that supposed to stay hidden. Arthur glared angrily at the Italian and Spaniard and he turned to Mint who was sitting down on the cobblestone ground.

"This is terrible Mint! If I don't think of a way to ruin Lovino's date soon, I'll have to tear off his wings and send him to that devil!" Arthur hissed and the green mythical creatures dark eyes looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay Artie?" Mint asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Why do you ask?" Arthur questioned and turned his head to continue glaring at the European couple.

"It's just that you're sounding really insane when you talk." Mint responded awkwardly and Arthur turned his attention to Mint and he let out a sigh.

"Look Flying Mint Bunny, I know that you probably think I'm overreacting, but I don't want someone else to end up like me… heart-broken and wishing for someone that will lead to their demise." Arthur murmured, sadness clouding his green eyes.

Mint felt a pang of sympathy for her boss and she touched him with her nose comfortingly.

"I know that you don't want Lovino to end up like you Artie." Mint said gently. "but don't you think ruining their date will only make things worse?" Arthur looked at Mint questioningly.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked narrowing his eyes at Mint. Mint had a special ability to tell peoples emotions or was able to get a vague idea of what could happen in the future, like all Flying Mint Bunnies.

Mint looked at Arthur grimly. "Trust me. Just wait and watch." She said and the two of them turned to look back at the two men.

Antonio was chatting to Lovino until something caught his eye. He abruptly stood up and placed the basket of tomatoes on the bench beside him. Lovino frowned and looked up at Antonio.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked and Antonio smiled at Lovino cheerfully.

"Nothing my little lovely tomato! I just wanted to buy something really quick. I'll be right back!" Antonio said and swiftly placed a kiss on Lovino's forehead and ran off towards from what Lovino could see to be a jewelry store.

Lovino blushed deeply and stared at the retreating Spanish man in shock. Did he just kiss him… again?

Lovino felt his heartbeat quicken and he felt a surge of emotion seer throughout his body. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved Antonio. And he wanted to tell him.

The Italian angel jumped to his feet and began walking towards the direction the Spaniard had went to.

Suddenly, Lovino felt someone grab at his shoulder and he spun around. Arthur glared angrily at Lovino and he growled. "Don't you think of confessing to him, you git!" Mint appeared from behind Arthur.

"Please don't fight you two!" The mythical creature begged, but the two men only ignored her.

Lovino felt a surge of annoyance and defiance. He glared back at the British man. "And why not, eyebrow bastard?" He snarled and Arthur glared at him, his eyes narrowing like slits.

"Because you'll only end up getting disappointed." Arthur snapped and Lovino huffed and turned away abruptly from Arthur.

"Says you." Lovino grumbled and Arthur's eyes flashed in irritation. The British man threw his hands up in defeat and turned away.

"Whatever. You know what? I don't even care anymore. Go ahead and confess your little meaningless feelings to Antonio. Just don't come crying to me when you're rejected." Arthur snarled and raised his wings. With a mighty flap, he was carried into the air and he disappeared into the distance.

Mint looked apologetically at Lovino and she disappeared as well in a flash of sparkly green light. Lovino shrugged and turned back to the jewelry store. Antonio was in the front talking to a short, elderly man who owned the store ever since Lovino had first visited Earth.

As Lovino approached from about eight meters away, he heard Antonio say. "Oh thank you, Sir! This ring looks perfect!" Lovino froze. Ring?

The old man chuckled and he turned his smiling wrinkled face to Antonio. "This is a pretty expensive ring, young man. Who do you wish to give this to?" The store owner asked and Antonio laughed light-heartedly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there's this guy named Feliciano that I love and I want to give this ring to him." Antonio said and Lovino felt his body turn rigid.

The Italian fell to his knees and he watched blankly as the two men discussed the ring and Feliciano and felt hollowness fill his body.

Antonio didn't love him. He loved his little brother. Feliciano.

Lovino buried his face in his hands as tears began to silently trail down his cheeks. He should of listened to Arthur. He was a fool to actually believe that someone cared for him… loved him…

Lovino stood up and began rushing away back to Feliciano's house so that when Antonio turned around, he didn't see a crying mess of an Italian.

A figure silently watched the scene unfold in front of him from the darkness of an alleyway. He had heard Antonio's words and watched as Lovino fell to his knees and cried. He didn't want to see Lovino like that. He wanted to see him smile and have fun, something that he seldom saw.

The man shook his head softly and walked down the alley. He would look for a passageway to a dark place that someone told him about long ago…

"_Fratello…" _The man murmured softly, shaking his head once again. "Why can't you be happy?"

* * *

><p><strong>WEAK. THIS CHAPTER FEELS SO WEAK TO ME. Anyhow, sorry for not updating in while. I have a crap ton of homework and I have lost the motivation to write this so it has been fairly difficult to get this chapter up. BUT NEVER FEAR PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES! I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY EVEN IF I DIE! On another note, I have shocking news… I have absolutely <strong>_**no **_**experience with romantic love of dating so forgive me if I suck on this chapter. Also, I put up another chapter to make up for this ones crappyness! :D**

**P.S. Two more Character Deaths next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Second Part of the two chapter update! :D**

* * *

><p><em>A man with auburn hair and childish brown eyes walked down a long, black. narrow corridor that was only lit by a few wall torches that were spaced out by about two meters. The scuttle of rat paws echoed in the distance of the tunnel eerily that made the man feel fear bubble up in his chest.. Regardless, the man swallowed his fear and continued down the tunnel. He had to do this. He had to do this for his <em>Fratello.

_The Italian man straightened up his form and marched down the hall, his heart pounding nervously against his ribs. The hallway eventually transformed into a big black room that was dimly lit with more torches. In the center of the room, a man with orange hair and red eyes lounged. _

_The man with blood colored eyes watched as the man walked timidly up to him. Fear surrounded the man as he spoke in a shaky voice. "Are you Dragos?" _

_Dragos grinned and looked at the Italian cheerfully. "Indeed I am, young boy! And you are Feliciano Vargas, I presume?" Dragos felt amused as he saw Feliciano flinch and back away slightly._

"_You know my name?" Feliciano asked and Dragos chuckled. _

"_Of course I do, my dear boy! You're family is quite the celebrity down here in these parts you know." Dragos inwardly burst out laughing as he saw Feliciano's eyes widen and shock fill his face. _

_Feliciano shivered and he shook his head as if he wanted to ban his fear. He looked directly into Dragos's red eyes and gulped. "I-I want you t-to grant m-me a w-wish." Feliciano stammered and Dragos raised his eyebrows, a dark, menacing aura surrounding him._

"_A wish you say? Why do you little pathetic mortals think that you can just get anything you want by going to the all glorious Dragos-"_

"_I'll pay you." Feliciano said and Dragos frowned. "I beg your pardon?"_

_Feliciano swallowed and continued on. "I'll pay you. I'll give you anything you want if you grant me this one wish." Feliciano said and Dragos leaned forward slowly resting his head on the back of one of his hands. "I'm listening…"_

_Feliciano carried on before terror got the best of him and made him run away. "I want you to grant me this wish: I want you to make my _Fratello _happy with Antonio." Feliciano said and Dragos leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes._

"_That's it? That's such an easy task that I could complete it in five seconds." Dragos said and he stood up. He grinned devilishly at Feliciano who shuddered._

"_Deal it is…" he said and held out his hand. Feliciano looked at it warily like God did before but nonetheless he took his hand. Feliciano felt a flash of pain on his hand and he saw that Dragos cut his hand. Dragos was holding a piece of parchment with black lettering under the dripping blood._

_Dragos smiled and looked at him. "So let's get started now, shall we?" Dragos asked and suddenly a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes burst in. He met Feliciano's brown eyes and he ran towards him._

"_NO! FELICIANO, GET AWAY FROM THE DEVIL WHILE YOU CAN, HURRY-" Hadrian's begging was cut off when Dragos raised his hand towards and flicked his wrist. The boy flew backwards making the stone wall break and crumble on top of him. Hadrian's eyes widened and he looked at Feliciano desperately trying to say something, when a giant piece of rock fell on his head, silencing him forever._

_Feliciano stared in shock at the scene in front of him. "What? H-Hadrian, how-" Feliciano felt rage fill him as he turned to Dragos, not giving a _DAMN_ that he was the devil. "You killed him!" He screamed at him and Dragos shrugged mildly, as if this occurrence meant little to him._

"_So? He was misbehaving so he got punished." Dragos said and lashed out, grabbing hold of Feliciano's throat. Feliciano's eyes widened when he saw Dragos's hand raise with the object still in his hand but then he closed his eyes and he murmured best as he could with a hand wrapped around his throat. "Please be happy with this, my big brother."_

_Dragos brought down the knife, slamming it into Feliciano's chest, his heart…_

Lovino sat down on his bed curled into a ball, silently staring at the wall as beams of moonlight illuminated the room. He was grateful that when he got back to Feliciano's house, Beth, Roderich, and Elizabeta had left him a note saying that they had to get something at the market. At least they didn't have to hear him sob uncontrollably for two hours.

Lovino noticed that Arthur and Mint weren't in his room as they said they would be. Good. He didn't want to hear Arthur sneer at him and say 'I told you so, you git!"

Why did things like this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be an angel and be stuck in the sickening pure white limbo known as heaven for such a long time? Why did Feliciano have to be better than him in everything? Why couldn't Antonio, the only person that he ever loved, not love him back?

Lovino sighed and curled into a tighter ball. Lovino felt slightly light-headed and warm. Maybe he was getting a fever from all his pitiful thinking…

The angel uncurled himself and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Lovino heaved himself to his feet, which for some reason felt like much more of an effort than usual. Lovino began to walk to the door. Feliciano was a doctor, so he could find one of his remedies for a fever…

Suddenly, pain erupted in Lovino's stomach and the Italian let out a gasp. He fell to his knees for the second time that day and he clutched his abdomen. Lovino wondered if his old chimera wounds were reopening when he felt pain rake his shoulder.

The Italian fell onto his side, hitting his head on the wooden floor as blinding pain seared throughout his body. Everything felt too hot. Black spots danced in Lovino's vision as the room seemed to tilt. Everything hurt so much... He was certain he was going to die.

"Antonio…" Lovino murmured and everything went dark…

Sunlight filtered through Lovino's eyelids and he wrinkled his nose in displeasure and turned his head away in annoyance. His head felt sore which was no surprise considering he had hit his head on the floor last night.

Lovino stood up and noticed that he didn't feel pain anywhere on his body. And he wasn't dead. He also felt a little lighter than usual… Strange. It was probably since he didn't eat any dinner last night.

The Italian shrugged and dug through his wardrobe and took out a set of his clothes: A white dress shirt and black trousers. Lovino stripped himself and pulled on his attire and frowned when he realized that his clothed hung on him more loosely. That was really weird, considering he hadn't grown since last year when his brother bought it for him. Speaking of which, where _was _Feliciano?

Lovino paused then shrugged. He was probably taking a siesta since it appeared to be around noon. Lovino ran a hand absently through his tangled hair and he jumped when he accidentally brushed a sensitive strand of hair. Lovino frowned. Wasn't his curl on the right side* of his head?

Lovino sighed and picked up a comb from his nightstand and turned to one of the mirrors in his room and froze.

Lovino stared at the reflection in the mirror and slowly touched his face. The reflection did the same thing and Lovino paled and screamed madly inside his head. _WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT'S GOING ON? _

Shock coursed through his body, for the face in the reflection was his brothers…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong> **:D**

***Right side from Lovino's perspective~**

**Edit A/N- I changed this chapter a little bit because I felt a little restless about this chapter for some reason.**


	10. Chapter 9

_God was furious. He had been very suspicious when Dragos had suddenly decided to leave his throne room, believing that the Devil was going to turn the tables of the games to his advantage. And He was correct._

_God was gazing at the clear waters of a fountain that was tucked into the corner of His throne room, as He watched Lovino Vargas's burn up and his soul remain where his body was. Lovino's soul was beginning to rise up to heaven, but then, in a blinding flash, Feliciano's dead body appeared and Lovino's soul instantly attached itself to it. _

_The powerful being felt anger seethe inside of His gut as he traveled down to Dragos's domain. He was so angry that He even forgot that He could have just teleported to Dragos's domain. _

_When God arrived at a burnt black wooden door of a gigantic black castle, he angrily pounded on it, almost making it snap in half. He waited impatiently for ten seconds, listening to the screams of the damned as shadows from the fires danced of His face._

_The door was answered by a young man with platinum hair and emotionless blue eyes. He had an X shaped hair clip on his bangs with black feathered wings folded neatly against his back. The man looked up at God's face and flatly asked, "Can I help you, Father?" _

_God merely shoved the man aside and marched inside the castle. God had seldom entered the castle, let alone go down to Hell, but he knew his way around quite well. After a few twists turns and booby traps, God finally managed to arrive at a throne room where a man with red eyes sat._

_In the room, three servants were working on a broken brick wall. One of the men who had spiky blonde and blue eyes was clearing away the broken pieces while a man with blonde hair and brown eyes replaced the ruined rock with new slabs of stone. A silent man with blonde hair and blue eyes unburied a small broken boy from underneath the debris and hoisted the dead body over his shoulder and disappeared down one of the halls to dispose of it, God assumed. But God didn't care much about the working men. What he really cared about was the blood stains on the floor._

_Dragos looked up leisurely from his throne and he smiled lazily at him and waved his hand. "God my old friend! What brings you to these parts?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. God was not in the mood for games._

"_You cheated." God stated flatly and Dragos's eyes widened and he put a hand over his heart, (Well, where a heart should have been) gasping loudly. _

"_Such a great accusation my old friend! I am greatly offended!" Dragos said dramatically in mocking distress. God merely glared at Dragos and the Devil smirked and leaned forward on his throne, propping his chin up with his fist._

"_Oh come now, Jehovah, don't be that way! We didn't even make any stable rules to begin with! We just made a deal!" Dragos exclaimed and conjured up a cookie from nowhere and took a big bite. Dragos chewed on the cookie and swallowed before continuing, "Anyway, I completely understand your anger, despite how uncalled for it is. But I shall have you know Jehovah that I had not intended for the mortal boy to come to me for his brothers happiness." Dragos said with a grin and tossed the remains of his cookies over his shoulder where the spiky haired blonde immediately swooped in and cleaned it up. God's eye twitched in annoyance as the orange headed man continued on._

"_Anyway my Old Friend, you needn't fret. The game still isn't over until Lovino and Antonio have sex or something that will make him surrender to lust." He said and flicked his wrist, making a hazy image of an unconscious Lovino in Feliciano's body laying down in his room._

"_See? He's just unconscious at the moment! No harm done." Dragos stated and stood up from his throne and stretched. He turned to the two remaining men working on the wall and said, "Finish up here men and return to your rooms. I will be back from heaven soon." He flashed an arrogant smile at God and disappeared in a flurry of black feathers once more._

_God inwardly shuddered at Dragos's arrogance. Usually when he was that confident, it meant something terrible was about to occur. The immortal being sighed and shook His head and disappeared in a flash of white light. All He could do is to tell Arthur about this event and wait and see…_

Lovino stared at the reflection in the mirror for a long time. His now brown eyes were widened like silver dollars as he stared speechlessly at the mirror. _This… this is a joke, right? Why the hell do I have my _Fratello's _face? _Lovino thought and grabbed his entire face this time. This had to be a dream. This _had _to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

The Italian fell to his knees and gazed at the mirror. Lovino had his brothers face and his body by the looks of it. The Italian stared at his reflection expressionlessly when suddenly a though occurred to him. _Wait, where's Feliciano?_

The Italian abruptly stood up and was ready to search the entire house for his brother, but when he turned around, he came face to face with Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny.

Arthur glared at Lovino with steely rage. Mint cowered behind the avenger angel, trying to cover her teary green face with her paws. A moment of silence passed between the two men with the occasional loud sniffles from Mint until Arthur finally announced flatly, "I hope you're happy."

Lovino blinked his newly brown eyes in confusion. "What?" He felt himself nearly pass out when he heard his voice come out as Feliciano's.

Arthur merely continued to glare at Lovino. "You heard me." He responded and gestured towards Lovino's body. "This is all your doing."

Silence washed over the room until Lovino finally managed to choke out another, "What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes rudely and scowled at Lovino with such intensity that he took a step back. "Your actions, Lovino. This is the reason why you have Feliciano's body now." He said and Lovino's mouth dropped open and a million questions were about to thunder out, but the Brit held up a stern hand and his mouth snapped closed.

"You could barely restrain yourself towards Antonio, could you? You were going to confess to Antonio. Tell a _mortal _that you had the sick feeling of love for him. Oh wait, I'm sorry, you were going to tell a mortal that you had feelings of _lust _for him." Arthur snarled menacingly and took a step forward. Lovino did vice versa.

"And look where you ended up! Your little brother followed you out onto your little date with the stupid Spaniard and saw how dejected you looked when you overheard Antonio talking to the old man so he decided to take matters into his own hands." Five seconds ticked by until realization spread across Lovino's face. Looking into Arthur's face, Lovino struggled to choke out, "H-he…" His voice trailed off and Arthur nodded frostily.

"He traveled to Hell and struck a deal with the Devil. He wanted you to be happy with that Spaniard. He told the Devil he could take anything he wanted just to fulfill that request. So the devil took his life and soul and gave you Feliciano's lifeless body so you can finally be happy with Antonio." Lovino stared at Arthur in horror as he finished the tail and reality fell on top of him like a ton of bricks.

_All for… _ME_? Feliciano died for someone like me? I-I…_ Lovino fell to the floor with a cry of anguish, burying his face into his hands with muffled sobs. _My brother! _He wailed inwardly, _My baby brother!_

The British man continued on, "I kept on sending you warning flares. The dream in the burning meadow. That was supposed to represent the meadow where you played with your brothers all the time. Feliciano and Francis were tied to a cross on fire to represent what would happen if you betrayed God. Antonio was there because he was the reason why you caused all of that, and as for the meadow being on fire… that represented your happiness coming to an end because of your choice."

Arthur looked at Lovino without pity in his eyes as he continued, "I tried to stop you. Believe me Lovino, I tried. I didn't want someone else to end up like me…" Arthur's voice trailed off and Lovino stopped crying and looked up at Arthur through teary eyes.

"W-what?" He sniffled and Arthur sighed and looked at him. His eyes were no longer filled with malice, but they were now tired, sad eyes.

Arthur hesitated before giving his response, "I-I fell in love with a mortal once too…" The avenger angel admitted slowly and Lovino looked up at him in disbelief, but then he pieced everything together inside of his head. His eyes widened and he looked at Arthur.

"Francis." Lovino said. "You fell in love with Francis…" Arthur's lips thinned and looked away, but he nodded slightly.

"I did… It was a long time ago, you see. When Francis was seventeen years old, I went down to Earth. I was quite a restless young boy you see. I had always wanted to see the Earth because I had never left the Heavens before. After pestering Father for about a month, he finally relented and allowed me to visit the human realm. At first, I was only determined to learn more about the human race, but then… but then I laid eyes on Francis." Arthur said and Lovino tried to push away his grief to listen to Arthur.

"When I saw Francis at the market that day, I instantly fell for him. I stared at him for about five minutes straight until he noticed me. He laughed and walked over to me and began to flirt for me. I freaked out and started insulting him, but he just kept flirting. After a short while, we became good friends… But I wanted more than that." Arthur said quietly and Lovino frowned, unsure of where this was going.

"Like you, when I was going to confess to him, I saw him… fawning over someone else." Arthur said, his voice cracking. "My love was unrequited. Francis didn't love me. He loved a farm girl named Jeanne." Arthur's voice was beginning to turn bitter.

"I was extremely distraught when I learned of this. I hated her for stealing Francis's affections away from me… So I… I cut her down…" Arthur said rushing the last part of his story, beginning to shake. Mint gently nuzzled Arthur comfortingly as Lovino looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean, 'you cut her down'?" Lovino asked tentatively, feeling a twinge of fear for learning if the truth.

"On the day she was visiting her parents, I followed her. I overheard her telling her parents that she was pregnant with Francis's baby and… I snapped. I barricaded the doors in a fit of rage and set the whole house on fire." He finished, turning his head away in shame. Lovino stared at Arthur with a mixture of shock and fear. _Eyebrow bas- Arthur killed someone? He fell in love with Francis? Then why the hell isn't he in Hell?_

Arthur seemed to read Lovino's mind and he chuckled bitterly. "I didn't go to Hell for two reasons. One, because I was God's avenger angel. Two, because I resisted lust and kept my loyalty towards him." Arthur said with a heavy sigh and he looked at Lovino wearily.

"Do you see now? Do you now understand why I didn't want you to fall for Antonio?" He asked tiredly. Lovino didn't want to say it, but he found that he actually did understand. But he did fall for Antonio and he lost two brothers in the process of an attempt to tell him that. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into his head.

"Arthur, how can someone go to Hell?" He asked and Arthur stared at him as if he just stripped. "What?"

Lovino sighed and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "How can someone go to Hell?" Arthur furrowed his eyes in confusion at the question but then realized why Lovino was asking this. Arthur sighed and put a hand on Lovino's shoulder. The avenger angel looked at Lovino straight in the eyes and said, "Look, Lovino. I know you're upset about the loss of your brother, but it's impossible to bring him back once he's struck a deal with the Devil. I'm sorry."

Brown eyes trailed down to the floor and Arthur turned around and gestured for Mint to follow him. "Come on now Mint, Father has told me since I've failed my mission, I must go up to Heaven for my trial." Lovino's eyes snapped back out and he stammered, "W-what trial? What's going to happen to you?" Lovino didn't really get along with Arthur and he certainly wasn't worried about him (he's not!), but God's trials are kind of… disturbing to watch, hear about, or even _think _about.

The avenger angel turned around with an empty smile. He held up one of his wings and gestured with his thumb towards it. "Let's just say if I don't end up in Hell… We'll meet again shortly." With that, Arthur opened one of Lovino's windows and jumped out with Mint trailing after him. Lovino walked to the window to see Arthur raise his wings with a mighty flap and disappear into the bright blue sky.

Mint was about to flap her tiny wings, but she paused for a second and turned around to face Lovino. She sighed and wiped her eyes with her paws and looked at Lovino. "Look… Lovino. I'm sorry about Feliciano." She said quietly and Lovino felt a sob begin to work its way up his throat but he held it down. "But, he sacrificed himself to have you happy. If he went so far as to sell himself to the Devil, then… this sounds stupid, but please try to be happy with Antonio. Don't let his efforts to fall in vain." Mint said and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Silence filled the house and Lovino sat down on the foot of his bed pulling his knees against his chest and began to cry softly. _Feliciano…_

A loud banging noise aroused Lovino from his sleep and he sat up and rubbed his eyes, grumbling curses in Italian and stood up. He hadn't recalled falling asleep or even lying down, he only vaguely remembered crying with sobs racking his body endlessly.

The banging noise repeated itself and Lovino sighed and walked to the front door and opened it, revealing a grinning Spaniard.

Antonio lunged forward and glomped Lovino, making the Italian turn a bright red.

"Feli~ It's good to see you!" Antonio cried and nuzzled Lovino affectionately in the crook of his neck.

Lovino restrained the urge to lash out and hit the tomato bastard, but instead smiled and happily said, "Vee~ Nice to see you too Toni!" Lovino felt like a total idiot letting the Spaniard hug him like this (as well as embarrassed), but he couldn't show any signs of anything being off about 'Feliciano.' Also, despite what any other people might say, Lovino was a pretty damn good actor.

Antonio pulled back and smiled at Lovino warmly, keeping his hands on his shoulders. Antonio's smile faded slightly and he asked, "Speaking of which, have you seen Lovi? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Lovino tensed up slightly, but luckily the Spaniard didn't notice.

Options appeared in Lovino's mind and he chose the first one. "Ve~ _Fratello_ had to go back to his house for some urgent business. He didn't say why." Lovino said, adding the last part to save him the labor of coming up with a reason why he had to go to his house.

Antonio blinked and nodded slowly. "I see… So when will he be back?" He asked and Lovino shifted from foot to foot to come up with another excuse.

"Uh… He said that his plans were flexible, ve." Lovino said and Antonio nodded again and smiled. "All right then. Speaking of which, Feli, do you want to go on a date with me?" Lovino felt his heart flutter in his chest and he tilted his head and smiled at Antonio, "Okay! That sounds like fun!" Lovino exclaimed happily in a way he would have expected Feliciano to do.

Antonio grinned and hugged Lovino against his chest excitedly. "Really? We're going to have so much fun Feli!" Antonio said hyper-actively and Lovino blushed. He was grateful that the Antonio was too busy chattering over what they were going to do, to notice.

"What's all the noise?" A sleepy voice grumbled and the two men turned around to see Elizabeta in a flowing white nightgown, rubbing her eyes. Antonio smiled at her and said, "Good morning, Elizabeta! How did you sleep last night?" Elizabeta blinked her emerald eyes and looked at the Spaniard as if she had just noticed him.

"Oh, Antonio! I didn't see you there!" Elizabeta said with a smile. "I slept fine by the way, thank you for asking." She looked from the Italian to the Spanish man. "So do you two want some breakfast?" She asked.

Toni shook his head and responded, "No thank you. Actually, Feli and I were just about to go on a date together." Elizabeta blinked in surprised before smiling. "Oh, okay. You two have fun!" She said and turned around to her room to get changed. Lovino faintly heard her mutter, 'I hope those two have some hot yaoi…'

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and was about to lead him out the front door, when he heard Elizabeta's voice call to him, "By the way, Feli?" She asked and Lovino turned around and tipped his head to the side. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you seen Lovino? He's not in his room." She said and Lovino froze up, temporarily forgetting the excuse he used with Antonio. Thank god the Spaniard saved him.

"Feli said that Lovi had to go home for a while." Antonio said and Elizabeta nodded.

"Okay… You two have fun then." She said and the two men went outside into the broad daylight.

Antonio insisted that Lovino ride on the same horse as him, saying that it would take to long to put all of the riding gear on Josephine, so Lovino had to wrap his arms around Antonio's warm torso as he took him to their destination. Wherever that is…

"Vee~ Toni? Where are we going?" Lovino asked and Antonio turned his head around slightly and winked at him. "That's a surprise and we're almost there so just close your eyes until I say you can open them, okay?" He said and Lovino frowned. He didn't know what was such a big surprise that he decided to keep it hidden. Regardless, he closed his eyes and listened to the drumming of the horses hooves on the dirt. Antonio's upper body radiated comforting heat making Lovino feel strangely wistful.

After about ten minutes, Lovino felt the horse skid to a halt and Antonio tap on his arms lightly. Lovino reluctantly unraveled his arms from Antonio's stomach area and he felt the Spaniard dismount the horse. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and helped him off the horse. Lovino heard a rustling noise and then he felt Antonio guide him through what he thought was tall grass.

In a couple of minutes, Antonio stopped walking and he told Lovino, "You can open your eyes now, Feli!" He said and Lovino blinked his brown eyes and instantly wished he hadn't.

They were standing in a vast meadow with tall green grass that shimmered like waves. Blue lilies, red carnations, and vibrant pink cyclamens. A lone giant oak stood before him, it's leaves glowing with life. Antonio was holding a wicker basket grinning at Lovino.

Images danced across Lovino's vision as he remembered all the wonderful memories he had of this exact meadow. Feliciano laughing as he made crowns of flowers for him, Francis as he playfully tried to grope him, playing in this very meadow…But they're gone now. Those things will never happen again. They'll never get to go to this meadow as a family ever again… never…

That thought struck him like an arrow and tears began to form in Lovino's shiny brown eyes as Antonio obliviously chattered excitedly, grinning like an idiot. "Do you like this place Feli? After I took Lovi to the carnival, I thought that I should take you somewhere nice-" Antonio stopped talking when a hiccup sounded from behind him. He turned around in surprise when he saw Lovino crying.

"Feli? What's wrong?" Antonio asked concerned, setting down the basket. Lovino's shoulders trembled as sobs racked his body.

"Feli…?" Antonio quietly asked and Lovino looked up at Antonio best as he could through his wet eyes. Lovino sniffed and wiped his eyes away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry about that…" He murmured softly. "It's just… I used to play here all the time when I was little with Francis and F-… Lovino. B-but Francis is…" His voice trailed off and he saw Antonio's eyes widen with dismay.

"I'm so sorry Feli! I shouldn't have brought you here if it hurts you so much!" Antonio cried and Lovino looked down as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped themselves around Lovino's trembling body and he looked up to see Antonio cradling him in his arms.

"Shhhh… Don't cry Feli. Fusososososos…" He gently murmured in Lovino's ear. Lovino felt his face heat up and he ignored his instinctive thoughts of pushing Antonio away and hugged him back, closing his eyes and buried his face in Antonio's chest. Lovino breathed in Antonio's sweet scent of cinnamon and some other sweet spice. It warmed him throughout the body as muffled sobs continued to flow through his body, becoming quieter as time went by.

Suddenly, Lovino felt his face getting tipped up and he felt something soft press against his lips. Lovino's eyes flew open in shock and saw Antonio kissing him. Antonio's green eyes were closed as he gently rubbed Lovino's back up and down, comfortingly. Lovino was to shocked to react, but then suddenly Antonio's eyes opened and he broke off the kiss and he took a step back from Lovino.

Antonio looked at Lovino guiltily. "I-I'm sorry Feli. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that-" His voice was cut off when a pair of lips touched his. Antonio looked at the Italian kissing him in surprise before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his small waist. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, using one hand to ruffle the latter's brown hair.

After about ten minutes of this, they finally broke apart and gazed at each others eyes, brown to emerald. Antonio's green eyes were glazed over with suck a gentle look and he buried his face in the crook of Lovino's neck. Lovino buried his face in Antonio's warm chest and they both whispered in unison,

"_Ti amo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter nine! Sorry for not updating in a while, school's been a bitch lately and I haven't been able to write in forever! Also, Iggy won't be appearing in the story again (probably) because, alas, there's only like, two more chapters left! This one is kind of short, so please don't eat me!<strong>

**P.S. Next chapter: Implied sex!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sup! Second to last chapter in Alluring Secret unless something happens and I have a change of plans. Chapter is kind of yaoitastic (a word I use frequently in my vocabulary) so be warned!**

**Also be warned!: IMPLIED SEX! And a little bit of gore~**

* * *

><p><em>The Romanian man watched the kissing couple in silence with another immortal being through a glossy crystal ball that was attached to an ancient black podium. Dragos's face was void of emotion as he saw the two men pull away and whisper "I love you" in a foreign tongue. <em>

_God watched the Romanian's face carefully. He waited for Dragos to stand up from the velvet red chair he was seated on and flip over the coffee table in a fit of rage. However, the man remained stoic and didn't respond. Father was quite disappointed. He had wanted to see Dragos flustered since he had cheated him. Romance was a very touchy subject for the Devil, ever since God had discovered who Dragos held affection for and taken him away…_

_Dragos abruptly stood up, his outer black and inner red cape fluttering as he did. He turned to God, his tone cold. "Show him to me."_

_God smirked and flicked his hand, making Dragos suddenly appear in a blindingly bright bedroom with delicate Greek architecture. There was no windows and doors to the room. This made sense, since the only person that was able to transport Himself and others to this room was God himself._

_Now alone, Dragos turned towards a bed that was crafted out of pure silver, it's fragile entwining metals in the shapes of leaves. On top of the white bed spread, a beautiful man with short-cropped brown hair was laying. The man was wearing a pure white tunic with sleeves that reached to his wrists along with white pants. His chest was motionless and his pale face had such a serene look; it would be easy to mistake him as dead. However, despite his appearance, Dragos knew he wasn't._

_Dragos went to the man's side and pulled a silver stool with fluffy white seating close to the bed side and sat down. Dragos stared at the man's face with a pang of loneliness. It had been centuries since the Bulgarian man's life-filled green eyes had been open. Dragos could almost here the man laughing joyously at him as he grabbed Dragos's hand and guided him towards mischievous actions. But he was never to wake again. Jehovah had promised that._

_His throat tightened at the thought and he reached out and brushed a hand against the comatose man's cheek gently. "Hey Alex…" Dragos whispered, using Alexander's nickname. "How are you? It's been so long since I've last you. About six-hundred years." A lump formed in Dragos's throat, but as he struggled to swallow it, tears began to form in his eyes._

"_You… you haven't changed a bit. You know, since I fell from heaven and met you. You're as beautiful as you were back then." Dragos murmured, barely audible. He looked at Alexander as if he hoped for him to wake up and kiss him like they used to. Of course he didn't and a stray tear slid past Dragos's barrier and hit Alex's cheek. _

_Dragos paled rather suddenly and grasped the Bulgarian's hand as if he was clutching his lifeline. "A-am I doing the right thing? Is it right for me to try and tear God down? I don't know what's wrong and what's right anymore… you haven't been there to help me." He choked at the last part and wiped the tears that pushed past his barriers. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have broken down like that in front of you, my love." He said and leaned down and gave Alex a chaste kiss on the lips._

_Dragos pulled away and gave one last longing look at his former lovers still form and felt a sudden spurt of anger explode in his chest. God. This was his fault. After Dragos rebelled against God for wanting change, he had his wings stripped from him and was cast down to Earth to roam along with the other five angels that helped him. _

_After about two months of being down on Earth, Dragos had been defiled by bandits, beaten by them, gotten incredibly sick, and was starving. Dragos had wandered the empty streets on a rainy night, a few days after he escaped from the bandits, when his weak body had finally had enough and collapsed to the ground. Dragos was certain he was going to die. And he would be glad to, since he had nothing to live for. _

_But then a passerby had saw him and immediately rushed towards him and asked him if he was okay. The Romanian remembered looking up at the man's face and instantly feeling his heart skip a beat. It was Alexander. He remembered Alexander's eyebrows were furrowed together concerned. He looked so cute that way…_

_Alex took Dragos in and allowed him to live with him. At first, Dragos was uncomfortable in the presence of someone, but he eventually warmed up to Alex as the Bulgarian played pranks and practical jokes on him. He remembered one night, he and Alex was sitting under the moonlight, their hands overlapping. He remembered leaning over and suddenly kissing Alex's soft lips for the first time…_

_The first time he felt pure joy._

_But of course, Father had to come along and tear him down. When Jehovah found out that he was in a relationship with a mortal, he immediately went to Earth and cast a spell on Alex, putting him in a permanent coma. Dragos remembered how hard he struggled against God's right and left hand angels; Arthur and Ivan he believed they were called. Then he remembered being cast into Hell as its ruler with the five angels that helped him rebel, along with a boy named Hadrian who committed a major sin by accidentally murdering someone who was trying to kidnap a little boy named Feliciano._

_Bitterness surged through Dragos, making his lips curl. He'll get his revenge on God. He'll make Him pay for hurting his sweet Alex…_

"Feliciano, can I talk to you?" Elizabeta asked and Lovino looked up from a novel he was reading on the couch and at the woman wearing a beige dirndl*. It had been three months since Lovino had turned into Feliciano and been in a relationship with Antonio. So far, he hasn't heard a word from Arthur, making him wonder if he got tossed into Hell.

Elizabeta sat down on a chair that was across from Lovino and she looked at him in the eyes, her brows furrowed together in concern. "Have you been alright lately, honey?" She asked him and Lovino blinked in confusion and tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He said and the Hungarian woman studied his face a while before responding.

"Well… you've been acting a little different lately. I mean, not really different, but you've been more mature lately and you're not as hyper and you don't obsess over pasta as much." Elizabeta walked over and sat down next to Lovino. "So is everything okay?" She asked and Lovino blinked.

He really hoped that no one would notice. He just couldn't stand acting so… obnoxious all the time so he decided to slowly wean off that part of him so that people wouldn't detect his change in personality.

Lovino blinked realizing that he still hadn't answered Elizabeta's question. He smiled at her cheerfully and said, "Vee~ I'm alright! I just wanted to grow up a little more for you guys!"

Elizabeta blinked and then she smiled. She mock wiped a tear from under her eye and wrapped Lovino in a warm embrace.

"*Sniff* My little Feli's growing up already!" She exclaimed and Roderich walked into the living room. His elegant white wings were folded against his back and he was wearing a white blouse and overcoat like Lovino and he was wearing black slacks. He looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Good morning you too. Did you both sleep well?" He asked and sat down on Elizabeta's former seat.

Lovino smiled cheerfully at him and ve'ed. "Good morning papa! I slept good last night. Thank you for asking." Lovino said cheerfully and Roderich smiled.

"That's good. So what were you two talking about?" He asked. Before Lovino's body changed into Feliciano's, he didn't really like the aristocrat bastard since he always seemed so patronizing to him. Lovino always believed that he cared more about his piano than his family. Bur now that he had taken Feliciano's identity, the aristocrat actually seemed pretty nice and like a caring father.

"We were talking about how much our little Feli grew up" Elizabeta said Roderich smiled and looked at his wife lovingly. The look was tender and it reminded Lovino that Antonio looked at him the same way like that. Thinking about Antonio made him remember something.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Lovino said and the two of them looked at him. "Antonio said that he was going to take me out somewhere."

The Hungarian woman laughed and winked at her husband. "In that case Roderich, we should take Beth and leave the house just in case they want to have some alone time~" She said, winking at Lovino and Lovino blushed. Roderich laughed at his 'sons' expression and a knock sounded at the door.

Lovino managed to get Elizabeta to release him and he got up, looking at her. "Ve~ That must be Antonio." He told her and Elizabeta smiled. She and Roderich waved him off and Elizabeta went to go wake Beth up. Lovino rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a grinning Spaniard.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's torso and he kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning Feli!" He said with a grin and took Lovino's hand. He gestured towards the outside and asked, "Ready to go?"

Lovino smiled and nodded and the two of them went outside to mount Antonio's horse and they both rode down the dirt path. Lovino looked up at Antonio and asked, "Ve~ So where are we going this time?" Antonio turned his head around at him slightly with twinkling green eyes.

He knew what that look meant. Lovino smiled and said, "Let me guess. It's a surprise today too." Antonio merely grinned. The Italian laughed and put his ear against Antonio's warm back. Whenever Antonio took Lovino out on a date, he never ceased to surprise him.

Horse hooves hammered the ground while faint traces of winds stirred the trees leaves as the two of them entered a shaded forest path. Lovino scanned the passing trees nervously for any signs of chimera's, but then he remembered that chimera's only came out at night.

After a short while, Antonio's chocolate brown horse skidded to a halt and Antonio dismounted and helped Lovino down.

The Spaniard picked a picnic basket off his horses saddle and led the Italian through a small pathway lined with brush and ferns. The roar of water entered Lovino's ears and he arrived in a small grassy clearing that was right next to the riverside. It was a beautiful scenery that filled Lovino with mysterious nostalgia.

Antonio turned and grinned at his love and gestured around him. "Do you like it Feli? It took me forever to find a place for a picnic but when I saw this I knew it would be perfect!" Antonio said and Lovino smiled.

"Ve~ Yes, I like it here! It is very pretty." He said and Antonio smiled and gave Lovino a short peck on the lips.

"That's good." He said cheerfully and set up the picnic and gently turned down Lovino's offer of helping. Now, the two of them sat down side by side with their hands on top of one another, sipping on some iced tea.

Antonio was telling Lovino a story about a prank Francis and he played on Gilbert once. "And then Gil freaked out when he thought we were eating Gilbird. I remember how mad he got at us when we told him it was just candy." Lovino laughed and put his drink down picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

Antonio watched him for a while fondly when an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Lovino's chin and tilted his face up. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise and Antonio smiled down at him. "You look so cute when your eating Feli~" He said and nipped the cookie in half and swallowing it. Lovino blushed heavily and he swallowed the rest of his cookie.

Laughing, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and kissed him slowly and leisurely. Lovino felt his eyes flutter shut and he raised his hands and ran them through Antonio's silky chocolate locks.

Antonio gently pushed Lovino down on top of the picnic blanket until he was straddling him. Antonio switched from Lovino's lips to his neck and he nipped him gently. Lovino's eyes widened and he gasped as Antonio ran his hands down on his sides and his fingers tightened their grip on Antonio's hair.

"A-Antonio…" Lovino whimpered and Antonio lifted his head slightly off of Lovino's neck, his breath tickling his skin. "Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding seductive.

Lovino swallowed and stuttered, "W-we should continue this at my house…" Antonio blinked in surprise and leaned back and looked at Lovino's blushing face. He gently brushed a hand on Lovino's cheek and tipped his head to the side. "Are you sure, Feli?" He asked him and Lovino nodded and swallowed again.

Smiling at Lovino ever so gently, Antonio got off of him and stood up, helping Lovino to his feet. The two men turned around and walked away, the picnic totally forgotten. The sun receded when they arrived at Feliciano's empty house.

Lovino unlocked the door to his house and led Antonio into his bed room. Antonio closed the door behind him and Feliciano sat down on the bed. The two of them stared at each other in the eyes and Antonio walked over and pushed Lovino down on the bed as he did at the riverside.

Lovino's arms were sprawled above him and Antonio placed his arms on top of his. Antonio kissed Lovino's mouth lovingly, sliding a hand under the Italian's shirt. Lovino gasped slightly at the feeling of cold hands on his stomach and closed his eyes…

_A man with blonde hair and green eyes was being held firmly by two angels, one with platinum hair and violet eyes, the other with caramel colored hair and blue eyes. The angel with blue eyes was looking at the man he was holding with wide regretful eyes._

_God sat down on His throne looking at the blonde man sternly. "Arthur Kirkland." He said and the blonde man looked at him calmly. "You failed your mission and Lovino succumbed to lust; after I trusted you to prevent this." He said and Arthur nodded, already knowing his fate._

_A green mythical creature with wings was watching from the far corner of the room, with her paws covering over her eyes. She didn't want this to happen to Arthur, her best friend. But she couldn't do anything to prevent it._

_God stood up and walked in front of Arthur, glaring at him. "You failed your mission so you must face the consequences." He said and looked at the man with caramel colored hair. "Alfred… this may be painful for you to watch. You may leave." _

_Alfred hesitated slightly, looking at the man that raised his as a younger brother, not wanting to leave him. However, the stern look in both Father and Arthur's eyes made him wince and bow his head slightly. He turned around and left the throne room._

_God turned to the violet eyed man and nodded at him. "Ivan, take him to the execution room." Ivan smiled childishly and looked down at Arthur. "Okay~ This will be fun won't it, Arthur?" Arthur shuddered inwardly but held his ground. _

_Ivan grasped him in his firm grip and led Arthur to a dark room with chains hanging from over head. Arthur knew this room all too well, for he has used it on others before. This would be like getting a taste of his own medicine, he mused._

_Ivan dragged Arthur over to a circle on the floor and stepped away from it. Ivan smiled sadistically and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the chains seemed to come to life and they flew over to Arthur. _

_One chain that was laying down on the floor, slithered over to him and attacked the back of his knees, making him keel over and then strapped the back of his knees to the ground. Two other chains from above came down and wrapped themselves around Arthur's arms, making them rise over his head at an X angle. Two more chains finally came to Arthur's back and encircled the base of his wings._

_Ivan smiled at the prepared angel and walked over to an object covered with a blanket. The device was a crank that was connected to the chains on Arthur's back. Ivan grinned happily at Arthur and grabbed the handle and began cranking the object._

_Arthur felt the chains begin to pull at his wings and he gritted his teeth in pain. Ivan giggled at Arthur's misfortune and began to crank faster. The pain began to envelop all of Arthur's shoulder blades and he felt the base of his wings begin to be lined with blood._

_Ivan smiled. The process was almost complete. He cranked it once more and the British man's eyes flew open as excruciating pain channeled through his back. Arthur screamed as the sound of something being torn off echoed throughout the black walls…_

Lovino's eyes flew open with a gasp, sweating and shaking from the dream he had. He felt completely disturbed from the gruesome image of Arthur having his wings torn off. Lovino sighed and shook his head. It was just a dream… Dreams never really hurt anyone, right?

Lovino tried to roll onto his side, but then realized that something was wrapped around his upper body, preventing him from doing so. Antonio was sleeping peacefully next to Lovino and looked as if he was only covered by a blanket. Lovino's eyes widened and he felt confusion surge through him, until memories from last night returned to him.

He blushed and looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing anything either. Cheeks red, Lovino gently peeled Antonio's arms off of him, without waking him and climbed out of bed. Lovino winced as a stinging pain came from down below and he limped to his dresser. He chose a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. After he dressed himself, heard a rustling sound from behind him.

He turned to see Antonio watching him sleepily. The Spaniard smiled and got up with a yawn. "Morning Feli~" He said and Lovino smiled at him. "Good morning Toni!" He said cheerfully and Antonio began to get dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

Lovino turned and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast, when he heard a knock from the door. He blinked, wondering who it could be and answered it hurriedly.

Elizabeta, Beth, and Roderich were standing in front of the door, much to Lovino's surprise. They all had grave expressions on their faces, making Lovino wonder what was wrong. "Ve? Beth, Papa, Mama, what's wrong?" He asked tipping his head to the side.

Elizabeta smiled at Lovino half-heartedly and said, "We have been summoned by God to go up to heaven for a while. Apparently something urgent has come up and He needs us there for some reason." She told Lovino and he blinked, nodding slowly.

"Okay…" He said and Elizabeta hugged him. "Good-bye Feli, we'll hopefully see each other in a couple days from now." She said and Lovino smiled. Roderich and Beth hugged him too and the three angels turned around, and in a shimmer, their wings appeared. They raised their wings and flapped hard once, making them rise into the air and disappear into the blinding light of the sun.

Lovino waved good-bye to them and went back inside the house. Antonio was walking out of the bedroom and when he saw Lovino, he walked to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I have to go home for a little while, _mi amor._ I need to feed my pet turtle or he'll throw a fit." He said with a smile. Lovino returned the smile and stood up on his tip-toes to kiss Antonio on the lips.

"Ve~ Okay! I'll see you soon!" He said cheerfully and Antonio laughed and hugged his lover before leaving the house. Smiling after Antonio, Lovino sat down on the couch and picked up his book from yesterday and continued reading.

After about ten minutes, Lovino quickly got bored and lowered the book with a sigh. He didn't want to stay inside the house all day and wait for Antonio. After pondering for what he should do, Lovino decided to take a walk in the area around Feliciano's house.

The Italian got up and pushed open his front door and stepped into the bathing sunlight. Warmth ran through his body and Lovino closed his eyes as he listened to the birds chirp overhead.

Lovino walked around the house and into a pathway that led into the forest. Cicada's buzzed from unknown spots as Lovino passed by the forests thick foliage, looking around him. Squirrels looked at him from above and one pelted him with an acorn.

Cursing, Lovino scowled at the squirrel, shaking his fist at it making the squirrel retreat with glee. Lovino grumbled under his breath and he heard a moan of pain emit from somewhere to his right, making him jump.

Lovino's heart hammered in his chest. Was someone injured? Lovino hesitated and shook his head. Someone might not be hurt. It may just be a trick… But Lovino couldn't just leave someone who might be hurt.

He hesitated and swallowed, looking around for the source of the noise. He took a few tentative steps into the green foliage when he heard another moan, coming from his right once more. He pushed passed the heavy brush and scanned the area. A couple of meters ahead of him was what appeared to me a small grassy clearing.

Lovino walked towards it and he saw a splash of familiar spiky blonde hair. He felt blood be drained from his face and he slowly looked at the body the hair it belonged to. He laid eyes upon the broken form of Arthur Kirkland…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yes, I decided to bring Artie back, despite what I said in the last chapter. Speaking of last chapter, the next one will most likely be the final installment of Alluring Secret.<strong>

**Also, I apologize for the sloppy writing. I had just woken up when I did this and felt a bit brain dead.**

**Well, see you all later~!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Final chapter!**

**Warnings: Character death, blood, and slightly insane Austrian! (Okay, okay, **_**really **_**insane Austrian)**

**ATTENTION! If you like this story then please read the author's note at ze bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>God paced back and forth in His throne room, feeling quite annoyed. Not only did he have to remove his right hand angel's wings, but Lovino just had to finally surrender to lust. Dragos's victorious mocking face popped into His head making Him growl and shake his head. That Devil was the last person he wanted to think about. That damn man won the bet so God had to give him his wings back and leave him alone on Earth for all of eternity.<em>

_Grumbling under his breath, God looked at the giant doors and thought of Elizabeta, Roderich, and Liesbeth. He had decided to inform the three of them of Feliciano's fate when He had finally grown sick of watching Lovino pretend like he was Feliciano. _

_A groaning noise came from the entrance and the giant doors opened and three angels stepped in. Elizabeta had her wings folded neatly against her back and was holding hands with Roderich who's wings were the same. Liesbeth's wings, however, were twitching nervously as she fiddled with her golden locks. She never seemed to be able to relax in His presence, he mused._

_The three bowed respectfully at God. "Father, what is it that requires us to be here?" Roderich asked formally making God smirk. He always was an aristocrat, even in heaven._

_God approached the three angels and looked down at them. "Nothing really, my boy. I just wanted to ask you how your son is doing." He said coolly and Roderich blinked from behind his glasses. Beth and Elizabeta exchanged nervous glances between each other._

"_Er, Feliciano is doing fine, Sir." Roderich said, shifting on his feet nervously, suddenly aware of the mysterious atmosphere surrounding him._

_God merely looked at them all closely before continuing. "Is that so? Do you really believe he's fine, Roderich?" Roderich flinched at the glacier look in God's eyes and began to stutter something in response, but was cut off._

"_Have you not noticed anything strange about Feliciano?" God continued and swerving His eyes to Elizabeta. "You've noticed, my dear. Care to tell us what you noticed?" The Hungarian woman flinched and felt uncomfortable from the confused looks Beth and Roderich was giving her. _

"_Feliciano has been acting slightly different…" Elizabeta admitted. "He's been acting more mature and not as hyper, and he hasn't been as obsessed with pasta…" She said quietly._

_God nodded smoothly and the three angels shifted uncomfortably. "Exactly. It's almost as if he isn't Feliciano at all." He noted and the three of them blinked in confusion. Suddenly, Beth seemed to get it and she shakily said, "A-are you suggesting that…" Her voice trailed off and she stared at Jehovah._

"_Indeed. The person who you have seen for the past two months is not Feliciano." God said and instantly the three of them began spluttering words. Roderich's were the only ones coherent enough to be registered. _

"_T-that's absurd!" He cried. "How can that possibly true? I-I saw him with my own eyes! And if it's not Feliciano, then who is it?" God held up a hand and the three angels fell silent._

"_Please calm yourselves. And as an answer to your question, Roderich, Feliciano traveled down to Hell and struck a deal with Dragos." The room gained a tense atmosphere at the mention of the Devil and God continued on, "He wanted to make Lovino happy since he was devastated from losing Antonio's affections to him, even though he knew that relationships between angels and mortals are strictly prohibited." The three angels blinked in surprise._

"_Prohibited?" Beth asked in confusion. "How come I've never heard of that rule then? And how did Fe- he know?"_

"_As an answer to your first question, this rule was not provoked in anyway for seventeen yours, since I ordered you to take Feliciano's parents to Hell." Beth winced and Father continued on. "As got your second question, I sent Arthur Kirkland to change his mind and he informed him of the rule." _

_The only sound that could be heard in the room was wind faintly passing through. Finally, Elizabeta asked in a small voice. "Then if he's not Feliciano, then who is he?"_

_God answered, "Lovino Vargas."_

_Their mouths dropped open in shock and while Roderich and Elizabeta were speechless, Beth asked in a shaky voice, "H-h-how is that possible? T-that can't be true!"_

_God waved his hand and a crystal ball manifested out of nowhere. "Don't believe me? See for yourself then." _

_The three angels swallowed nervously and leaned forward and watched the events unfold: Feliciano walking into a giant black throne room, requesting that Lovino would be happy, a strange boy with blonde hair being crushed by a ton of rocks, Feliciano being grasped by his throat and a blade being thrust into his heart…_

_After the light faded out of Feliciano's eyes, Feliciano's body disappeared and the scenery switched to Lovino's room. Lovino had collapsed to the ground in agony from feeling his own body being dissolved, and then had his body replaced with Feliciano's._

_Silence filled the room as the three angels stared at the ball with mixed emotions. Pain, grief, and anger twisted themselves on their faces. _

'_My little Feli!' Elizabeth wailed internally, tears sliding down her pale cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hand. Why did Feliciano have to die?_

'_Lovino… Feliciano…' Beth thought, grief shaking her even though her eyes were emotionless. Her dear Lovino, her dear Feliciano. Why did it have to come to this?_

_Roderich was the only one that was vocal, his voice filled with anger and sorrow. "Why? Why did Feliciano give up his own life for Lovino? How was that going to bring him HAPPINESS?" He yelled the last part, forgetting who he was speaking to. His only son… Gone. Who caused this? He will get revenge on anyone who was involved with killing his precious son._

"_Feliciano didn't know he was going to die. However, the reason he bargained with Dragos was because he was following Lovino and Antonio around on their outing and Lovino overheard Antonio talking to a shopkeeper about buying an engagement ring for Feliciano. Lovino was terribly distraught so Feliciano went to Dragos to find a way to make him happy with Antonio. And the only way that could happen was if Lovino took on Feliciano's body and identity and became 'Feliciano'." God said and silence once again filled the room even though the rooms aura was corrupted with their twisted emotions._

_God nodded at the three of them. "You are all dismissed." The three of them drifted out of the throne room like smoke and a man with chin-length blonde hair and green eyes entered the room. His wings were folded neatly against his back and he walked in with military posture until he bowed down slightly. "Sir, Dragos will be coming in about four hours." He informed God and the being waved his hand tiredly._

"_Thank you, Vash. You may leave also." Vash bowed again slightly and walked out of the room and God sighed heavily and sat down on His throne. _

"_Four hours, huh?" He grumbled to Himself, shaking His head. "What on Earth are you doing, boy?"_

Lovino stared at the motionless body with shock. Blood pooled around Arthur's back and head while one of his arms was twisted at a scary looking angle and his legs had scratched all over them. Oh god, what the hell happened to Arthur? Is he dead? His body turned cold at the thought and he shook his head wildly. No… he's not dead. He was moaning in pain just a little while ago.

Lovino shook his head again, returning to his senses. He rushed towards Arthur and knelt down by his side. Lovino felt himself feel nauseous when he saw small broken pieces of bones sticking out from his shoulder blades where his wings should have been. The Italian shut his eyes and as gentle as he could, hoisted Arthur up with great effort, draping Arthur's good arm across his shoulders and grasped Arthur's hand in his own before wrapping his arm around his waist.

He experimentally stepped forward and glanced to his right to see Arthur's reaction. The fallen angel didn't respond but he didn't want to take any chances. Very slowly, Lovino dragged Arthur back towards his house. Immediately, Lovino ran into a problem. The door was locked.

Cursing himself under his breath, he gently set Arthur down and fumbled with the lock before the door swung open. Lovino picked him up again and carried him into the house, closing the door with his foot.

He panted slightly as he heaved Arthur down the hallway and kicked open the door to his old room and plopped Arthur down on the bed and collapsed onto the door, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He should really start exercising more. He really didn't know how Feliciano managed to pick up anything with these weak arms.

Something wet touched his shoulder and he turned around to see red beginning to stain his clothes. He yelped in surprise and stood up. Bandages and medicine. Lovino needed to fix up Arthur's wounds before he bled to death. Amazing how he didn't already.

Lovino hurried into the hallway and started going into various rooms, finding medicine and some gauze to tend to Arthur's wounds. In five minutes, he found what he needed and returned to the room where Arthur was laying down.

Lovino began to walk towards him when he froze. Did he even know _how _to treat an injured person? Lovino hesitated and then looked at Arthur and swallowed. He might as well try or risk Arthur dying. (He still doesn't care about the eyebrow bastard, okay?)

Right when Lovino was going to apply the bandages, a tapping noise came from the window and Lovino turned his head. To his (delighted) surprise, Flying Mint Bunny was knocking her head against the window, her eyes wide. Lovino hastily opened the window and Mint tumbled in.

She fell on top of the nightstand but immediately regained her balance and pounced on Lovino. "Lovi! Do you know where Artie is?" She asked desperately and then saw the unconscious British man on the bed.

Mint's eyes widened with dismay as she stared at her boss. All of a sudden, she spun around to narrow her eyes at Lovino and uncharacteristically barked. "Get water and I'll get a towel. You clean out his wounds when I come back." With that, Mint sped through the house in search of a towel. Lovino stared after her for a while before processing the order through his head and went outside to draw a bucket of water.

When he the bucket was half-way full, he returned to the room where Mint was impatiently flying around. When she saw him she instantly sent out another flurry of orders. "Good. Now wet the cloth and gentle as you can, clean the skin surrounding the wounds and then the injuries themselves." Lovino did as she said, hoping that she actually knew what she was doing.

After ten more minutes of doctor Mint's orders, Arthur was all stitched, bandaged, and had his arms set up in a brace. Lovino sighed and Mint observed their work carefully before nodding in satisfaction. "He looks much better." She said in relief and turned to Lovino. "Sorry for ordering you around like that, I just wanted Artie to be okay."

Lovino waved his hand and said. "It's okay. You were worried about him, that's all." Mint nodded before flying over to him and sitting down on his shoulder.

Mint sighed and a sadness clouded her eyes. "I was so worried for him when he went through his trial. I thought God was going to kill him." She murmured and Lovino felt his blood run cold and he looked at Arthur.

"Yeah… So he lost his wings?" He said furrowing his eyebrows together, remembering his dream from last night. So it wasn't just a dream... Mint nodded dismally.

"Yes. But the trial was kind of… unnerving. Artie didn't seem to care that he was having his wings stripped. He actually was pretty calm." She said and Lovino made a face. "How can you be calm when your having your wings torn off?"

Mint shrugged tiredly. "I don't know. I guess he felt like he was getting what he deserved because _he _used to be the one to strip an angel of his or her wings." Mint sighed and shook her head and straightened up, trying to look bright. "Well, turning to a happier topic, how is your relationship with Antonio?" Lovino blushed slightly and smiled a little bit.

"It's been going well." He said and frowned in confusion when Mint leaned over and sniffed him slightly with her delicate nose. She paused for a moment, pondering over something before a smiling. "Hmm… So you're not a virgin anymore, huh?" Lovino turned bright red and started spluttering insults at her, trying to swipe her off his shoulder. Mint laughed, flying off by herself and soon, they were playing an odd game of tag in the room.

Right when Lovino cornered Mint, the front door opened and a voice called out, "Feli! I'm back!" Footsteps thundered down the hallway and Antonio popped his head through the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Feli!" He said happily and tackled Lovino with a hug and started kissing his neck, up and down. Mint giggled and Lovino shot her a look, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"So Feli, what do you want to-" Antonio's voice was abruptly cut off and he stared at something behind Lovino. Lovino turned his head to see what he was looking at and realized that he discovered Arthur.

"Um, who is that?" Antonio asked, his green eyed scanning Arthur's wounds and broken arm.

"He's a random guy I found injured in the forest while I was walking." Lovino answered honestly. Well, honest aside from the random guy part. Antonio nodded and turned to Lovino. "He looks pretty hurt. I wonder what could have attacked him…" He murmured and Lovino grimaced inwardly, thinking about how Antonio would have reacted if he knew that he literally fell from the sky.

Lovino shook his head and smiled softly at Antonio. "I don't know what happened to him either, but I'll let him stay at my house until he wakes up or if I find out he has no home." Antonio blinked and smiled at Lovino, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on his temple.

"You're so kind, Feli~"

Two days passed since Lovino had found Arthur and the Brit still hadn't woken up. Mint spent most of her time hovering over him worriedly or helping Lovino change his bandages every so often. Lovino had began to wonder if Arthur was ever going to wake, when he sleepily blinked open his green eyes after he changed his bandages, making the Italian jump.

Arthur turned his head towards Lovino with a yawn. "Vargas? What the hell are you doing here?" He grumbled, sitting up and began to lift his hands up so he could rub his eyes. He flinched when pain ran down his broken arm. Lovino watched as Arthur's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened-" Arthur's voice abruptly cut off when he remembered his trial.

"Oh yeah…" Arthur shook his head and looked around the room thoughtfully. "So you brought me to your place, eh?" Lovino scowled, which looked unusual from having his brothers face and snapped. "Well you could at least say thank you!"

Arthur smirked at the Italian and then his smug look faded. He looked around the room again. "Hey… Does Mint happen to be here?" Lovino opened his mouth to respond, when a green force flew by his head at a rapid speed and slammed into Arthur, making the British man fall back onto the mattress.

"Artie! You're awake!" Mint cried happily and snuggled deep into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur smiled and he pat the overly-hyper creatures back, trying to coax her off of him.

Footsteps came from the hallway and Lovino gestured towards Arthur to quit petting Mint. Mint got off of Arthur and sat down next to him on the bed and they all looked over when Antonio stepped into the room. "Feli? What's with all the noise…" His voice trailed off when he noticed Arthur was awake.

The Spaniard smiled at him and sat down on a chair beside Lovino. "So you're finally awake!" Antonio said and Arthur nodded. "Indeed I am."

"So, would you mind telling us what your name is?" Antonio asked and Arthur looked over at Lovino quizzically, as if he was wondering why Lovino hadn't already told him his name. Lovino scowled back fiercely without the happy-go-lucky Spaniard noticing. Arthur took the hint an turned his attention back to Antonio. "Arthur Kirkland."

Antonio nodded and turned to Lovino with a warm smile. "Anyway Feli, I want to take you out somewhere today! I have to ask you something _very _important." Lovino blinked and hesitantly looked at Arthur, his eyebrows furrowed together. Arthur smirked and waved his hand. "Don't worry about me, I'm quite capable of looking after myself." He said and Mint floated next to Arthur's head. "Besides, I'm here to take care of him as well." She added. Lovino nodded and smiled at Antonio.

"Ve~ Okay then!" He said happily and allowed himself to be led out of the house by his lover. They followed their usual routine and Lovino shared a horse with Antonio and soon they were galloping down the dirt path. The trees sped by and gradually began to disappear and turn into a more meadow-like terrain. The word meadow struck a bell in Lovino's memory and he realized they were going to the meadow where Lovino used to play with his siblings. Lovino frowned in confusion. Why did Antonio want to bring him there? It was also the meadow where Antonio first kissed him so that might have to do with the reason…

Antonio's horse skidded to a halt when they arrived at the big oak tree and the two men dismounted. Antonio smiled at Lovino, but it felt half-hearted. "Is it okay that I brought you here? I don't want to bring back any painful memories…" Lovino smiled at Antonio and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" He said cheerfully and Antonio smiled and kissed him on the lips chastely. The two of them sat down under the cool shade of the tree and looked at the vibrant flowers waver as a breeze trickled by. Everything was so peaceful…

A hand rested itself on top of Lovino's and he looked over to see Antonio holding a box with a warm yet nervous smile. Lovino looked at it in confusion but then his memory flashed back to when he overheard Antonio talking to the jewelry shopkeeper about buying a ring for Feliciano.

Antonio cleared his throat and he opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring. "I love you more than anything in the world Feli. Will you be mine forever?" Lovino felt the world slow down and his heart thumped rapidly against his chest. Antonio's eyes were filled with a hopeful look and Lovino felt himself begin to tear up and he smiled.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried and tackled Antonio to the ground, making the Spaniard's eyes widen with surprise. Antonio looked at his new fiancé and a smile formed on his face and he kissed him passionately on the lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Antonio smiled at Lovino again. Kissing him again, this time on the forehead, he said. "_Ti amo,_ my Feli."

Lovino blushed and smiled giggled lightly. "_Anch'io ti amo." _Lovino answered back.

An uneventful hour passed, filled with loving compliments and stolen kisses. Lovino stood up and kissed Antonio on top of the head. "Vee~ I need to go home for a while to change Arthur's bandages. Can you stay here and wait for me a little while?" Lovino asked and Antonio smiled at his fiancé and nodded. "Of course! I'd do anything for you, _mi amor! _You can borrow my horse too~_"_

Blushing again, Lovino smiled shyly and hurried down the hill to where Antonio's horse was grazing contently on some grass and mounted the beast. He nudged the horse forward and he soon arrived back at Feliciano's house.

Lovino dismounted the horse and hooked its reins to a post and walked over to the front door. He pushed the entrance open and said, "Arthur, I'm back to change…" His voice trailed off. Lovino blinked and felt a sudden sense of concern and a notion that something was wrong when he realized that three certain people were standing in the living room: Roderich, Elizabeta, and Liesbeth.

Normally Lovino wouldn't feel something was wrong from just seeing his and Feliciano's care takers out of the blue; they tended to do that quite often. However, this time Roderich was sitting on the couch, Liesbeth was sitting on a living chair and Elizabeta was the same. They all had their faces buried in their hands from grief or concealed anger, Lovino couldn't really tell but he thought that it was most likely the first one.

Feeling anxious, Lovino walked over to Roderich and timidly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Papa? What's wrong-" His voice was cut off when a fist collided with his jaw, making him stumble back. Lovino's brown eyes were wide with shock as he touched his cheek which was already turning a pale purple color. Did Roderich just…?

Elizabeta hadn't reacted to the assault, but Lovino heard a muffled sob from her hands. Beth had looked up however and Lovino felt a lump form in his throat when he saw her eyes rimmed with red and dried tears streaming down on her cheeks.

Now Lovino was feeling really uncomfortable. What the hell was going on?

The usually composed man stood up and turned to face Lovino. Roderich's eyes were dark and Lovino saw a mixture of grief and anger swirling inside those violets. Roderich slowly opened his mouth and spat out, "You have no right to call me 'Papa'." Lovino flinched and shrank away from him. Roderich's words were full of disgust, revolution, and pure rage.

Lovino stuttered out, "W-w-what?" Roderich scowled at him angrily and stepped forward, abruptly hit him again, this time square in the face. Lovino stumbled back in surprise and bumped against the wall behind him. Beth sniffed and began to stand up. "Roderich, don't be so harsh on him." Lovino felt his heart wrench at the feeble volume of her voice and panic began to rise in his throat.

Roderich swung his head around and glared daggers at Beth. "Stay out of this!" He snarled and Elizabeta from behind him began to cry louder. Lovino's eyes widened and he looked at the three of them. "What's going on?" He cried and Roderich returned his attention to him.

"What's going on you ask?" Roderich asks, his voice beginning to rise. "I think you already know the answer to that, LOVINO VARGAS!" Silence encrusted the room and Lovino felt his heart freeze.

When he remembered how to breathe and speak, Lovino choked out, "What?"

Roderich chuckled darkly and sneered at Lovino uncharacteristically. "That's right _Lovino. _We know everything now. From when you were stung deep with rejection from Antonio to Feliciano giving up his life for someone like you so you could flaunt around with some mortal. You felt not love for him! Only sick lust." He began to stalk towards Lovino, like a predator and its prey.

Beth attempted to speak again. "R-Roderich, please stop this-" Roderich whirled around to face her. "Shut up!"

Roderich turned back to Lovino with a mad look in his eyes. "How the fuck could you live for two entire god damn months without looking the least bit distraught at your own baby brothers death?" He asked, hysteria beginning to make his voice rise. "I know why! Because you feel so pathetic that you trick others to take pity on you and drain whatever you can from them! You're a useless, useless leech and you always will be!" Those words slammed into Lovino like tens of thousands of horses. He slid down the wall, eyes wide and watery as the Austrian continued.

"You're spoiled, hot-headed, and talent less! Feliciano was artistic, helpful, and kind! _He _never did a damn thing wrong!" Roderich's voice began to crack with grief, pain glittering in his purple orbs. "Why couldn't you have died instead? Why did my… my son have to die?" For a split second, the Austrian seemed completely lost. Like he was unaware of anything going on. Then, as quickly as the sadness came, it disappeared as another wave of rage emerged in the pits of Roderich's stomach. He stormed towards Lovino and dropped to his knees in front of him. His hands abruptly shot out and secured themselves around Lovino's neck. Shock coursed through the Italian, making him freeze to the point where he was unable to resist. Air was cut off from his windpipe and the images around him began to turn fuzzy.

Suddenly, a faint white flash came from his right and Roderich flew off of Lovino. The Italian gasped for air and coughed, thankful that he was able to breathe again. Footsteps approached Lovino and a stern voice from above him said, "That is enough Roderich Edelweiss." Lovino looked up to see Arthur walking with a strange white energy ball emitting from his fingertips. Mint flitted around Arthur, her eyes narrowed with anger.

Arthur scowled at Roderich, fire burning in his eyes. "Your business is done here Roderich. Go now." Roderich looked from between Arthur and Lovino, annoyance flashing in his eyes. Reluctantly though, Roderich nodded and stood up, turning around and making his way towards the door.

"Very well." He replied smoothly as if nothing had just occurred. "Liesbeth, Elizabeta, we're leaving." The two ladies silently stood up and trailed behind the Austrian. Elizabeta kept her gaze to the ground, making it obvious that she was still submerged in grief about the death of her adopted son. Beth spared Lovino a glance, but it was one filled with pain and sorrow. The three angels left the house and Arthur turned to Lovino, the fire reduced to concern, like a mother to her child. "Hey, are you okay old chap?"

Lovino nodded slowly and Arthur extended his good hand to help Lovino up. Lovino ignored the offer and shakily stood up by himself. Very quietly, Lovino mumbled, "Maybe he's right."

Arthur frowned in confusion, furrowing his large eyebrows together. "What?" He asked, bemused.

Lovino sighed and plopped down on one of the living chairs the girl's used to occupy. Taking a deep breath he said, "Maybe he's right. You too. Maybe I don't feel love for Antonio at all. Maybe its just lust." Arthur blinked, taken back. Mint and Arthur exchanged glances and they both stared at Lovino as the Italian continued.

"When I first came down to Earth and saw Antonio, I immediately felt a weird panging feeling in my chest. At first I didn't know what the hell it was, but I remembered a conversation I had with Francis so I thought it was love. But now when I think about, how could I love someone who I didn't know anything about? I should have just listened to you. If I had I wouldn't have lost my brothers and we would have been happy." A dull look came on Lovino's face and Mint quietly murmured, "Do you remember the flower dream?"

Lovino blinked in surprise and looked at her. Arthur frowned at Mint. "What are you talking about? I didn't send him any dreams about flowers." Arthur said and Mint turned to him. "You didn't send it to him. _I _did."

Arthur and Lovino stared at her in shock. "You did?"

Mint nodded. "Yes. I sent that dream because in all honest truth, I disagreed with God's view of angels affairs with mortals." She said and looked at the two men. "I thought that love should never be forbidden but I wanted you to see for yourself that you loved Antonio." Mint flew over to the couch to sit down and she turned to Lovino and began to explain.

"You saw Feliciano with Antonio, which meant you thought his affections was truly with Feliciano. As for the flowers, the red roses represented love and Antonio. If you chose that, which you did, then that meant that you believed your feelings were love. If you chose the orchids, that represented lust and God and that meant you thought your feelings were fake. The daisies were supposed to represent me because I wanted to see what you thought." She paused and waited for that information to sink into Lovino's head before continuing. "Also, when you saw that black portal behind the roses, that symbolized going through the process of changing into Feliciano. And when you chose the roses, the orchids withered and died to symbolize you weren't feeling lust, but love." Mint said looked at Lovino. "Besides, there are plenty of qualities you could just see in Antonio without having to know him. He's kind, helpful, and warm."

"As for saying you wouldn't have lost your brothers, do you remember what I said in the dream. _Choose honestly, you never know what the outcome may be._ Even if you hadn't decided to pursue Antonio, something bad still would have happened. If you didn't pursue Antonio, you still would have to be punished for almost breaking the law. It might have resulted in your brothers death or you would be imprisoned in heaven forever, like Arthur was."

Lovino blinked in surprise and turned to Arthur. "You were imprisoned in heaven? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Arthur flinched slightly, remembering the predicament and scratched the back of his head.

"It slipped my mind at the time and I didn't think it was really important." Arthur responded. Lovino frowned and turned his attention back to Mint. "So what was the point of telling me this?"

Mint sighed heavily and flew over to Lovino until she was in front of him. "All I'm saying is be honest to yourself for you never know what might happen." She said gently and then smacked him lightly on the head with one of her paws. "And that means to admit that you love Antonio!" She said and grinned as best as any Flying Mint Bunny could.

Lovino cracked a smile, temporarily forgetting the encounter with Roderich. "I already did." The three of them smiled but all of a sudden, Mints eyes widened with an odd emotion and she teetered backwards as if Lovino attacked her. Arthur was instantly at her side.

Mint fell out of the air and Arthur caught the mythical creature before she could hit the ground. Lovino and Arthur leaned over the fallen bunny anxiously, their hearts pounding in their chests. "Mint? Are you okay?" Arthur asked and suddenly, his body went rigid as well.

Lovino watched the two of them in their trance-like state, wondering what the hell was going on with the two of them when he remembered something he read a long time ago. Something about Flying Mint Bunnies being able to foresee the future and allow others to see when they are touched during a vision.

Mints body suddenly jerked and they were released from their trance. She turned her wide eyes towards Lovino and gasped out, "Lovino…Antonio…Danger….Meadow… Go!" As soon as Lovino heard her say 'Antonio' and 'Danger' in the same sentence, he leapt up to his feet in panic. From Mint's desperate voice, what she saw was very bad and Antonio was in extreme danger.

Before Lovino could make way for the door, Arthur grabbed hold of Lovino's sleeve and hurriedly said, "Judging from what we saw you might not be able to save Antonio in time." Arthur said and Lovino's heart leapt to his throat. Arthur continued, "If you do make it in time, grab Antonio and get the hell out of there. If you don't, there's a incantation I need to tell you. You can only use it as a last resort and only if your completely certain you should use it. Understand?" Lovino didn't hesitate in nodding, feeling impatient.

Arthur nodded, "Okay, now listen closely…"

~~~*Antonio*~~~

Antonio sat under the cool shade of the oak tree, patiently waiting for his fiancé to return. He was overflowing in happiness. Feli had agreed to marry him! He had to admit to himself, he was a little nervous that Feli would turn him down but he actually seemed more excited than he was about it.

_I wonder if Lovi will come to the wedding too? _Antonio thought to himself, fixing his attention to a small bird trying to win a war with a worm. Lovino didn't seem to like him very much and constantly cursed, but Antonio thought he was actually a really nice person. Sure he just slunk into the background when they were having conversations and insulted people, but he was brave, brave enough to save him when he fell into a coursing river. He was also cute! Especially when he blushed and stuttered, it made Antonio's heart flutter against his chest like a butterfly got trapped where his heart should be!

Antonio froze. Wait. That sounded suspiciously like love.

_Did _Antonio love Lovino? Antonio pondered over this for a while and them smiled. Of course he loved his little tomato! He was apart of his family now!

Smiling as a breeze blew across his face, Antonio looked out at a patch of cyclamen flowers blooming. The delicate pink flowers popped out that oozed beauty and seemed to have a sweet smell. Maybe Feli would like some of those!

Standing up and brushing himself off, he ran down the hill to the patch of flowers. He was right, their aroma was almost intoxicating. Right when he was about to kneel down and begin picking the flowers, he heard a clicking sound behind him.

Antonio blinked, turned around, and froze. About eight meters away from him, a man with dark brown hair and violet eyes was standing. He was wearing a blue fuchsia coat and had glasses over his eyes. But, Antonio didn't freeze because of that. He stilled when he saw the gun he was wielding. The gun that was pointed directly at his heart.

The Spaniard's eyes widened and he took a nervous step back from the man that seemed to be Austrian. "_Senor? _Can I help you?" Anger flashed in the man's eyes, a malicious aura surrounding him.

"_Help? _From _you_?" The man spat and Antonio recognized him to be Roderich, one of Feliciano's friends. Roderich continued,

"Why should I have help from you? You're the bastard that got rid of my son! My only son!" He spat and stepped forward.

Antonio's eyes widened. "Y-you're son? I'm sorry Roderich, I don't know what you're talking about." Roderich threw his head back and let out a cruel, spluttering laugh. Then he glared at Antonio.

"You don't know who? I'm talking about Feliciano! He's _dead _because of you!" Antonio felt his heart stop at that. Feliciano. _His _Feliciano. Dead. Because of him?

Antonio stuttered, "H-how did he die…" His pain-filled voice trailed off as Roderich's eyes slit like a cats and he spat, "Enough questions."

Roderich pulled the trigger, the gun eliciting a cracking sound. Blood exploded from Antonio's chest, making the Spanish man's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Darkness and haze began to seep in his vision and he felt incredibly tired.

From his blurred vision, he saw Roderich walk away and from what strength he could muster, he whispered, "F-F-Feli… I love…" His voice trailed off and everything turned dark…

~~~*Lovino*~~~

The sound similar to a cracking whip came right when the meadow came into full view. Lovino's heart nearly stopped and died when he heard the gunshots. Heavy-heartedly, he snapped at the horses reins. The horse whinnied and then galloped faster, carrying Lovino to the oak tree. He quickly dismounted the horse and looked around for Antonio. He wasn't there.

Lovino's heart pounded rapidly in his chest along with the blood that pulsed in his ears. Where was he? From the corner of Lovino's eye, he saw a crimson staining some beautiful flowers and golden grass.

_Oh god… Please… NO! _Lovino ran as fast as any Italian could do and he almost let out a mournful wail when he was the broken body of his lover. Antonio was laying down on his side, his green eyes closed with a serene look on his face. The Spaniard could almost be mistaken as sleeping if it weren't for the sickly smelling sanguine liquid pouring out of his chest.

Lovino dropped to his knees, his heart twisting painfully. Shakily, Lovino reached out and brushed his hand against Antonio's cheek. It was cold as the winter tundra. Antonio was dead.

Letting out a loud sob, Lovino gathered Antonio in his arms and sobbed, tears falling freely from his eyes and onto his lovers chest. He rocked back and forth, cradling the body in his arms.

"W-why did you have to die? B-bastard." Lovino hiccupped, tears making his vision blurry. His heart felt like it was shattered into a million different fragments, grief threatening to swallow him whole.

Very faintly, Lovino remembered the spell Arthur taught him. Lovino felt himself go rigid. The price of the spell was great… should he do it?

Lovino took one look at his lovers still form and decided. Swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping away his tears best as he could, he leaned down and kissed Antonio on his forehead. "_Ti amo, _bastard." He whispered and took hold of both Antonio's hands.

Taking a deep breath, Lovino recited:

_My dear, lying cold…_

Tears began to form in Lovino's eyes but he refused to let them fall until he had finished the spell.

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…_

He meant it. Lovino wanted nothing more than to live by side with his lover until they died. But, he had to do this.

_My sin against God…_

The tears broke past the barrier and they began to trail down the Italian's cheeks, but he managed to keep a strong clear voice as he continued.

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death_

Antonio stirred from his arms and his eyelids began to quiver, his eyes cracked open slightly, his eyes dully seeing Lovino's face. A white glow started to come from Lovino's skin. Heat seared him, not painful, but slightly uncomfortable.

Lovino looked down to see that his fair skin was reverting back to an olive tone. In a matter of seconds, Lovino was back in his own body. His wings even protruded from his back. Lovino smiled joyously, seeing his lover awake and alive.

_So I will die for you…_

Lovino brushed his hand against Antonio's cheek, and the Spaniard's eyes opened slowly, his green eyes looking at Lovino startled. Shock was obvious on Antonio's face

"F-Feli, no Lovi. Y-you have wings… It was you all this time…" Antonio said, his voice trailing off at the last part. A look full of wonder was on Antonio's face as he reached up to touch Lovino's cheek…

_I believe that's my fate._

With those words, Lovino disappeared in a blinding white flash with the sound of a million glasses shattering, leaving behind a single white feather.

Antonio stared at the white feather that drifted down and landed on his lap, unable to comprehend what just happened. When he did, he let out a blood-curdling scream and gripped the feather in anguish, crying intensely over the loss of his lover.

_This was the story of the mortal and the pathetic angel that was consumed by the blinding white light of sin. They were torn apart from each other in this world but if fate allows it, they will meet each other again in the dark, yet lit world of sin._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that you finished the story, I have a proposition you all. Since I usually want to stab the authors with a spork when kill the main characters in tragedies, I was thinking of writing an epilogue with a happy ending. If most of you people say yes, then I will write the epilogue, but with a twist in it. So take your pick, epilouge with a happy ending, or leave the story at this.<strong>

**Inner voice: But Rukia this is a tragedy story, main characters are supposed to die.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers-**

**owl7498, HikariKegawiAshi, McFrenchToast, Animebaka14, Maybe-a-bee, Pedofly, HikuriOnichi, Anya-Chan17, Fangirl1313, Crazy4AnimeCouples, BeautifulDeformity**


	13. Epilogue

**Holy crap. O.O **

**I was NOT expecting so many people begging me to make a happy ending. Oh well, anyways, since all of you guys requested it, here it is! Oh, and to that one anonymous reviewer, I answered most of your questions best I could, the other ones that weren't answered in this was because they were already answered or obvious early in the story.**

**Warnings: Special twist, and crap ton of mentioned side pairings!**

* * *

><p><em>In a grand white throne room, Dragos and God watched images dance within a crystal ball in silence. The images had shown Roderich losing his mind from the loss of Feliciano and going out for revenge, killing Antonio in the process. Mint had a vision of Antonio's demise and Arthur taught Lovino a spell that few knew of due to the ultimate sacrifice it required. When Lovino saw the dead body of his lover, he broke down in tears and did the spell, turning back to his original state and dissolving, leaving behind a single white angel feather. The vision left off when Antonio screamed in anguish and clutched the feather.<em>

_Dragos and God were speechless. That was a move neither of them expected. _

_The images slowly faded in the crystal ball and the room was silent until God cleared his throat and slowly turned towards Dragos, who bore a pitying face. "Well… That was unexpected." _

_Dragos nodded slowly before facing God. "Indeed… So what have you decided to do about Roderich?" He inquired, shifting from foot to foot absent-mindedly. God let out a heavy puff of air and waved his hand, conjuring up two chairs facing each other and a coffee table with tea. He sat down on one while Dragos sat down on the other._

"_Roderich's mind went completely unstable, insane you might say, so I have decided to place him under my confinement. Vash is with him at the moment." Dragos raised an eyebrow slightly. "You're not punishing him for killing a mortal?" _

_God shook His head. "He's completely insane from losing his only son. I think that's a big enough punishment for him." He answered and the two sat in silence for a couple more seconds before God asked, "So, has Lovino arrived in your domain yet?" _

_Dragos paused and nodded slowly. "Yes. I directed Berwald to allow him to stay in my lounge for the time being. Lovino didn't even resist. He was actually pretty calm for someone who just died and had their body dissolved again." Dragos said thinking about the fate of Feliciano's body, then asking, "How are your angels reacting to all of this?"_

"_New travels fast in my realm so all of my angels are of course shocked or are in grief. A couple of my angels, Kiku Honda and… Matthew Williams are in mourning for the death of Lovino and Alfred F. Jones has been in a state of depression since Arthur was cast out of heaven." God answered and picked up a teacup, observing the drink inside. "Elizabeta refuses to come out of her room and says she doesn't want to have anything to do with Roderich while Beth seems to have all the life sucked out of her. She won't respond to anyone, even her brother." God took a deep breath and wearily looked at Dragos in the eyes. "Why am I telling you this?"_

_The Devil shrugged and propped his chin on his fist. "Beats me. Perhaps you're going soft." God chuckled at that. "_I'm _going soft? What about you, you let Feliciano, Francis, and Lovino's parents out of the flames of Hell and allowed them to see Lovino again." _

_Dragos chuckled as well and leaned back in his chair. "We're both going soft, Old Timer. I think it's just our age. You even allowed Arthur to live in peace. I heard after he healed up he even started offering classes on magic." God nodded, for once in agreement with Dragos. "Perhaps you're right." God admitted and they both sat in silence._

_God suddenly frowned deeply and sighed. "Antonio seems to be affected the worst from this. After all, he just discovered that his real lover was Lovino, not Feliciano this whole time and he ended up losing both of them." Dragos nodded, his forehead creasing._

"_Yes. But it's not like you, nor I can do anything about it. Not in this world." Dragos said absent-mindedly, thinking of Alexander and took a sip from his tea. As he drank, God pondered over Dragos's words before an idea formed in His head. He beamed at Dragos, who blinked in confusion and looked at God liked he just became daft. "What?"_

_God stood up with a smile. "I agree Dragos. We can't do anything to help. Not in _this _world…" With that, God raised his palms and a blinding white flash appeared, making everything disappear with in it…_

Amber eyes opened in a dark bedroom that was barely illuminated by the moonlight that was able to surpass the curtains covering the window. The Italian sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning, running a hand through his dark brown hair, carefully avoiding his hair curl that pointed to his right. The Italian, also known as Romano, the personification of South Italy blinked sleepily and wondered what exactly had woken him up, before he remembered his dream.

For the past few months, Romano had been having these vivid dreams, or nightmares about him being an angel or something like that, and falling in love with a Spaniard, who was also known as the persona for the country of Spain. Romano glanced to his right and at the sleeping form of the Spanish man. The blanket covered him waist down, exposing his tan, well-muscled bare chest.

Romano and Spain had been dating each other for the past three months, ever since the happy-go-lucky Spain had confessed his affections to him and asked him out. However, they were not the only countries who started dating. There was his older brother France who started dating England, which wasn't a big surprise to anyone; they always fought like a married couple. Then there was his little brother North Italy, also known as Venenziano, who started dating Germany (The fucking potato bastard). And other than those guys, Austria had begun dating Switzerland, Hungary had started dating Prussia, and even Romano's good friends Romania and Bulgaria started dating way before any of them.

A whimpering noise emitted from Romano's right, jerking him from his thoughts and he glanced over. Spain was shaking and quiet sobs leaked out from the mans mouth, mumbling something. Romano frowned and leaned in closer to hear what Spain was saying.

"L-Lovi… Roma… Please don't die… Please don't leave me… Please" Romano blinked from hearing his human name and his gaze softened at his lover. Lowering himself, Romano wrapped his arms gently around Spain's torso, hugging the nation against him. Romano leaned over and whispered in Spain's ear. "Don't worry _Espana._" Romano gently soothed. "I won't leave you. I'm right here." Spain's shivering slowly began to cease and Romano smiled softly. Romano nestled himself against Spain before closing his eyes and falling back asleep listening to the soothing sound of his lovers heartbeat.

Unbeknownst to him, Spain had woken up when Romano whispered in his ear and he turned over to face Romano without disturbing the sleeping Italian. Spain smiled at the serene look on his lovers face and he kissed him softly on the forehead. He gently brushed hair away from his partners face and closed his eyes, snuggling against Romano's sleeping body.

Right before sleep took him, Spain murmured, "Sleep well, Lovi. My little angel…"

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><strong>This epilogue was pretty friggin' short, but I actually liked how it turned out.<strong>

**This is where Alluring Secret ends folks, thank you for reading/reviewing!**

**Edit (A/N) My _schwester_ really liked my story apparently, and now she's thinking of making a comic of my story with her amazign art skills. AAAAND she wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to see one.**


End file.
